COEUR DE GLACE
by petite-plume-sage
Summary: "Bella,voici Edward Cullen, il va vivre avec nous à partir d'aujourd'hui. Considère-le comme ton frère." Cette phrase a changé ma vie et elle fut le début de ma douloureuse histoire d'amour.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello, me voici avec une nouvelle fic (encore ^^) mais c'est ma première sur Twilight. Enfin de Twilight je n'ai pris que les personnages parce que dans ma fic il n'y aura pas de vampire. Le contexte se passe dans une sorte d'univers alternatif style terre du milieu (loué soit le grand Tolkien ^^) donc médiéval. Je ne sais pas encore si je vais ajouter tous les personnages, mais de sûr vous retrouverez Jasper, Alice, Jacob... et plein d'autre méchant super méchant mouahahaha... Humm bon... bref, j'espère que vous apprécierez ce premier petit chapitre... Si c'est le cas (ou pas)n'hésitez pas à laisser une review ça fait toujours plaisir^^_

_Enjoy et bonne lecture_

- Cache-toi Edward, intima l'homme d'une voix autoritaire.

- Mais père...

- Maintenant, hurla Carlisle à son fils.

Le petit garçon de 9 ans courut se cacher dans l'unique chambre de la petite maisonnée. Il se glissa fébrilement sous le lit de paille et tenta de calmer sa respiration saccadée. Des bruits de luttes lui parvenaient depuis l'autre pièce, il entendait clairement son père se battre avec son assaillant. Les troupes du peuple du Nord avait investi leur petit village quelques instants auparavant. Aussitôt son père l'avait attrapé par le bras et ils s'étaient enfermés dans la maison. Ils n'avaient eu que quelques minutes de répit avant que des soldats ne tambourinent férocement à leur porte. Soudain un cri, puis un râle le fit sursauter. Il venait de reconnaître la voix de son père. Des larmes affluèrent aux bords de ses yeux et il poussa un petit cri, qu'il étouffa immédiatement de ses mains, priant pour que les soldats ne l'aient pas entendu. Mais c'était peine perdue, ils avaient ouvert violemment la porte de chambre et retournèrent le lit comme s'ils avaient soulevé une plume. Edward recula contre le mur, apeuré, il savait qu'il allait mourir, il le voyait dans le regard des assassins de son père. Leurs yeux n'exprimaient que rage et haine. Il ferma les yeux attendant la mort. Celle-ci ne vint pas ! Contre toute attente, il vit un des deux assaillants gisant à terre, mort, lorsqu'il rouvrit les paupières. L'homme dans l'encadrement de la porte leva aussitôt son épée et l'enfonça dans la poitrine du deuxième soldat qui s'écroula à côté de son compagnon d'infortune. L'homme s'agenouilla à côté du petit garçon, terrorisé.

- Tu vas bien? Demanda-t-il simplement

Edward ne put qu'acquiescer tant il avait la gorge serrée.

- Viens avec moi si tu veux vivre, dit-il en tendant sa main.

Edward regarda l'homme, il portait une armure argentée sur laquelle était gravée un cygne mais son visage était masqué par son imposant casque. Toutefois cette homme lui avait sauvé la vie. Il saisit la main du chevalier et quittèrent la chambre. Edward ferma les yeux en passant devant le corps sans vie de son père, sa seule famille. A présent il était orphelin, qui voudrait bien de lui maintenant ? Dehors, il reconnut des soldats du roi à leurs blasons, ceux-ci combattaient quelques hommes du peuple nord,tandis que d'autres battaient en retraite. Il monta à cheval derrière l'homme et partirent au galop du village. Lorsqu'ils eurent atteint une petite colline qui surplombait le bourg, l'homme stoppa le cheval. Edward contempla le brasier de feu qui ravageait son village. Tout ce qu'il possédait, était en train d'être englouti par les flammes qui léchaient avidement chaque maisons. Il ne put retenir d'avantage ses larmes et les laissèrent librement couler sur ses joues crasseuses.

- Ton père était un homme honorable, commença le chevalier en retirant son casque, il m'a sauvé la vie lors d'une bataille. J'ai une dette envers lui. Mais il est mort avant que je puisse m'en acquitter. Tu viendras avec moi, je t'élèverai comme mon propre fils et quand tu deviendras chevalier à ton tour, j'estimerai ma dette payée.

Edward écouta à peine les paroles de l'homme, son chagrin était encore trop grand pour qu'il puisse pleinement comprendre tout ce que le chevalier venait de lui dire. Celui tira brusquement sur les rennes de l'animal, obligeant Edward à sortir de sa torpeur et à enserrer la taille du chevalier.

- Nous avons une longue route devant nous.

- Qui êtes-vous ?Demanda timidement Edward.

- Sir Charles Swan pour te servir, énonça-t-il humblement.

Bella Swan scrutait avec obstination l'horizon. Son père lui avait promis d'être là avant le coucher du soleil, mais déjà les premiers rayons orangés faisaient leur apparition. Elle claqua de la langue avec impatience. C'était une petite fille pleine de vie aux joues roses et rebondies et dans sa petite robe de coton blanc, on aurait pu croire qu'elle était fragile et délicate . Mais du haut de ses 6 ans, elle avait déjà un caractère bien trempé et la patience n'était pas une de ses vertus. Elle décida d'escalader un des créneau de la tour guet afin d'avoir une meilleure vue sur le chemin en contre bas.

- Lady Bella, descendez tout de suite, vous allez vous rompre le cou, cria sa nourrice, essoufflée, d'avoir monté les marches de la tour quatre à quatre.

- Mais nourrice, j'attends mon père, il a promis d'être là avant ce soir.

Miss Weber poussa un soupir agacé, décidément cette petite était une vraie tête de mule.

- Votre père est un homme d'honneur, s'il a donné sa parole c'est qu'il sera bientôt là, alors descendez maintenant je vous prie, supplia la nourrice.

Mais Bella ne l'écoutait pas, elle venait d'apercevoir une silhouette au loin et un magnifique sourire apparut sur son visage.

- Ça y est, il est là, hurla-t-elle surexcitée, père est revenu.

Elle sauta du créneau et dévala l'escalier aussi vite que possible. Son père passa les portes du pont levis au moment même où elle arrivait en bas de la tour de guet.

- Père! Père cria-t-elle en courant vers lui.

Charles sauta de cheval et se précipita vers sa fille la faisant voltiger dans ses bras.

- Ma petite princesse, murmura-t-il en l'embrassant sur la tête. As-tu été sage pendant mon absence?

- Oui père, j'ai bien obéi à miss Weber et avec Angela on a même joué aux chevalier.

Son père lui ébouriffa les cheveux et la reposa à terre.

- Viens je veux te présenter quelqu'un.

Bella aperçut alors un jeune garçon qui descendait du cheval de son père. Bella se cacha derrière les jambes de son père et observa timidement le nouvel arrivant. Il avait des cheveux cuivrés et des vêtements en lambeaux. Mais sous cette couche de crasse, Bella ne vit que les yeux bruns dorés du petit garçon. Il se tenait debout à côté du cheval, les épaules voûtés et il semblait si triste que Bella se sentit triste à son tour. Elle savait reconnaître ce regard, parce qu'elle avait eu le même il y a 8 mois lorsque sa mère était morte d'une longue et douloureuse maladie.

- Bella, voici Edward Cullen, il va vivre avec nous à partir d'aujourd'hui. Considère-le comme ton frère,déclara Charles.

A suivre ...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

_Yeah ! un nouveau chapitre... vous êtes gâtées hein ? Alors un gigantesque merci à mes premières rewieuses, ça m'a fait super plaisir... donc voici la suite. _

_Bon je vous rappelle que pour l'instant Bella a 6 enfin 7 ans maintenant et qu'Edward en a 10. _

_Enjoy et bonne lecture^^._

Voilà un an que Charles avait pris sous son aile le jeune Edward Cullen. Le petit garçon était d'une nature discrète et la perte de son père n'avait en rien arrangé cette état de fait. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à situer sa place au sein de son nouveau foyer, et ce, malgré la bienveillance et la gentillesse dont faisait preuve Sir Charles envers lui. Les innombrables tentatives de Bella pour qu'il s'ouvre un peu plus aux autres furent toutes soldées par un échec. Elle avait essayé de l'entraîner dans ses jeux, mais rien n'y faisait, Edward restait toujours en retrait, déclinant poliment ses propositions de jeux. Petit à petit, une routine s'était installée entre Bella et lui. Chaque jour, elle lui proposait de venir jouer avec lui dans l'enceinte du château, et chaque jour il refusait. Malgré cela, il suivait Bella et s'asseyait à une distance respectable d'elle et l'observait s'amuser, riant aux éclats, avec la fille de sa nourrice Angela. Il enviait presque sa bonne humeur perpétuelle. Ce petit manège aurait pu encore durer longtemps, si un incident n'avait pas tout changer.

La journée commença par leur routine habituelle. Bella l'avait aperçu au détour d'un couloir.

- Edward... Edward, cria-t-elle en courant vers lui. Tu viens jouer avec moi aujourd'hui, hein ?

Embarrassé, Edward baissa les yeux, Bella connaissait déjà sa réponse, mais elle espérait toujours entendre un oui de sa part.

- Désolé... pas aujourd'hui, mais merci quand même.

Bella tapa du pieds, exprimant son mécontentement.

- T'es pas marrant... mais si tu changes d'avis, on sera vers les écuries, hurla-t-elle en partant comme une bombe vers la sortie.

Edward soupira, il mourrait d'envie d'aller jouer avec elle, mais son esprit refusait ce plaisir simple, comme s'il auto-punissait pour un crime qu'il avait commis. Sans s'en rendre compte, il avait pris la route des écuries. Il s'installa sur un banc en pierre, à l'écart de Bella, et comme à son habitude, l'observa jouer avec Angela. Bella avait, apparemment, choisi de jouer aux chevaliers aujourd'hui, elle brandissait fièrement une branche de chêne, la faisant fouetter l'air en poussant de petits cris aiguës. Un léger sourire apparut sur le visage d'Edward, il aimait beaucoup lorsqu'elle faisait le pitre. Mais son sourire disparut bien vite lorsqu'il aperçut la brute du village approcher en direction des deux fillettes.

- Alors les bébés ,on joue aux chevaliers, cria la brute.

- Parfaitement Emmett ! envoya Bella, les poings sur les hanches, et on ne veut pas de toi ici.

Emmett, du haut de ses 12 ans, était un solide gaillard, qui faisait déjà deux têtes de plus qu'Edward, Celui-ci préférait de loin avoir à l'éviter que de devoir l'affronter.

- Les filles ne devraient pas jouer aux chevaliers... elles sont bonnes qu'à faire des bébés et le ménage, cracha-t-il.

Il s'approcha alors d'Angela et arracha la poupée que celle-ci tenait entre ses mains.

- Rends-lui sa poupée tout de suite sinon... menaça Bella, en agitant le bâton de chêne vers lui.

- Sinon quoi... se moqua Emmett, puis avec un rire moqueur, il décapita à mains nues la poupée de la pauvre Angela qui s'enfuit en pleurant.

- T'es méchant, hurla Bella, les larmes aux yeux, et elle le frappa aussi fort qu'elle le pût avec son épée de bois. Emmett lui arracha le bâton des mains et la poussa à terre.

- Tu vas payer pour ça, sale petite...

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, qu'Edward se jetait sur lui en poussant un cri de rage. Sous le coup de la surprise, Emmett en tomba à la renverse sur le sol poussiéreux des écuries, et Edward prit l'avantage sur lui quelques secondes.

- Laisse-la tranquille, hurla Edward tout en parsemant le torse de son adverse de coup de poings. Mais Emmett reprit rapidement le dessus et fit basculer Edward sur le dos. Il donnait des coups de poings sur le visage d'Edward, qui faisait ce qu'il pouvait pour se protéger. Bella ramassa son épée de bois, et asséna un violent coup sur les fesses de son adversaire, qui s'écroula en hurlant de douleur. Edward se leva aussitôt et tira Bella par la manche, lui intimant l'ordre de courir. Ils coururent aussi vite qu'ils le purent et arrivèrent bientôt dans un cul-de-sac à l'arrière des écuries. Edward jura.

- Là ! Cria Bella, en pointant du doigts une cascade de lierre accroché sur le mur.

Derrière celle-ci, se trouvait un passage sombre. Ils s'y cachèrent, le temps que l'horrible brute se lassent de les chercher.

Edward attendit un peu que ses yeux s'habituent à l'obscurité ambiant puis observa la cavité dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

- Où est-ce qu'on est ? Chuchota-t-il.

- C'est un passage secret... ma mère me l'a montré une fois, elle m'a dit que c'était mon arrière-grand-père qui l'avait construire en même temps que le château, dit-elle fièrement . Viens suis-moi.

Elle entraîna Edward dans la pénombre du passage et après, ce qui lui parût une éternité, ils débouchèrent dans une petite crevasse à l'orée de la forêt qui s'étendait derrière le château. Il y avait une petite cascade se jetait dans un étang bordée de fleurs de lotus et de nénuphars.

- Whaou, s'émerveilla Edward, je ne connaissais pas cette endroit.

- Normal, s'écria Bella, c'est le seule chemin pour y venir, celui de la falaise est trop dangereux.

C'est notre cachette secrète maintenant, ria-t-elle.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était arrivé au château, Edward fit un sourire sincère à Bella.

- Au fait merci Edward de m'avoir sauvé.

- Pas de quoi, c'est normal, murmura Edward tandis que son teint virait au rouge.

- Normal ? Questionna Bella.

- Ben oui... t'es ma petite sœur... c'est normal que je te protège, non ?

Bella le regarda, intriguée, puis après quelques secondes, elle se jeta à son cou.

- Ça y est, j'ai enfin un grand frère, il était temps ! On va jouer ?

Edward se mit à courir après Bella, ils s'aspergèrent d'eau, riant aux éclats. Bella avait su briser sa carapace et il se sentit enfin redevenir un enfant comme les autres.

A suivre...

_Non, non ne me zigouiller pas pour Emmett... promis il va changer, après tout comme on dit les garçons sont bêtes à cette âge... vous verrez... il deviendra quelqu'un de bien. Et puis moi je l'imagine bien en petite frappe ^^. L'histoire avance doucement, encore un chapitre en enfance et après on passe aux choses sérieuses mouahahaha._


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello hello, un nouveau chapitre rien que vous! J'espère qu'il vous plaira._

_Je voulais aussi remercier les lectrices(eurs?) qui ont laissé des commentaires,mises en story alert et dans leur favorite story ça me fait super plaisir. (l'auteure en pleure ^_^)_

_Enjoy et Bonne lecture^^_

La vie est un long fleuve tranquille disait le dicton. Encore fallait-il savoir nager! Et la douceur paisible qui régnait au royaume de Volturia n'était qu'apparente. Sous les eaux tranquilles de ce fleuve, couvait un volcan, prêt à exploser.

- C'est impossible, tonna Charles, tournant comme un lion en cage au milieu de la salle d'audience.

- Pourtant il faudra bien que vous fassiez avec! Insista l'émissaire.

- Il me faut plus d'hommes! Le roi ne connait-il pas la situation ? Que croit-il qu'il se passe ici? Des gens meurent, des villages entiers sont pillés et brûlés, la capitale est peut-être à l'abri mais pour combien de temps encore! Ragea Charles.

- Vous pourrez lui lui faire part de vos requêtes quand il arrivera en votre fief, susurra l'émissaire.

- Comment ça? S'étonna Sir Charles. Le roi vient ici?

- En effet, il passera d'ici quelques jours, moi... je ne suis qu'un humble messager au service de sa majesté, finit-il en faisant une révérence.

Charles rumina les propos de l'émissaire toute la journée, 500 hommes voilà tout ce que le bon roi Aro lui fournirait pour combattre les barbares qui venaient détruire les provinces voisines. Le roi ne se préoccupait-il donc pas du sort de son peuple? Mais l'arrivée du souverain était aussi une aubaine, il fallait absolument qu'il le fasse changer d'avis ou le royaume serait bientôt un champ de ruine. Il connaissait bien Aro du fait qu'ils avaient passé une grande partie de leur enfance ensemble au palais, où le père de Charles était commandant de la garde. Le plus dur ne serait pas de se faire entendre de lui mais de lui faire entendre raison. Aro était un homme aussi calme qu'impulsif, le tout était de ne pas le mettre en colère, il allait devoir jouer tout en finesse s'il voulait obtenir gain de cause. Il se posta à la fenêtre de la salle d'audience et regarda pensivement la cour en contre-bas où Bella et Edward s'occupaient. Ils étaient encore jeunes mais n'ignoraient rien de la situation du royaume, il n'avait pas eu besoin de leur expliquer les choses, ils les voyaient à chaque fois que Charles revenait d'une bataille, bien que Bella n'en comprenne pas encore l'entière portée. Edward, lui, était bien plus sensible à cela, de part sa propre expérience. Il soupira en priant pour que les choses s'améliorent.

- Edward... Edward... arrêtes... rend-moi mon gâteau, c'est le mien, hurlait Bella en courant après le voleur de patisserie.

- Je suis en pleine croissance... il me faut plus d'énergie que toi, pouffa Edward en grimpant sur la barrière en bois de l'écurie, se croyant hors de danger.

- Je t'ai dit de me rendre ce gâteau, piaffa-t-elle en escaladant la barrière à son tour.

- Tu vas salir ta robe petite soeur si tu montes, ria-t-il en s'empiffrant de son délicieux larcin.

- Je ne suis plus un bébé, j'ai douze ans maintenant, je suis presque une femme...Oh! Edward Cullen tu vas me le payer, vociféra-t-elle tandis qu'il finissait d'engloutir la pâtisserie.

- Ché pa ma fauuute, baragouina-t-il en manquant de s'étouffer la bouche pleine.

Tu n'avais pas qu'à la laisser traîner sur la table... continua-t-il en lui jetant un regard contrit.

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, que Bella se jeta sur lui, le faisant tomber à terre. Elle lui tambourina le ventre de coups tandis qu'il riait.

- Allons, allons est-ce là des manières dignes d'une jeune fille de bonne famille, gronda Mme Webber, stoppant net les deux adolescents qui se relevèrent aussitôt en époussetant leurs habits.

- Excusez-nous, lâchèrent-ils en chœur.

- Vous êtes impossibles, soupira la gouvernante, on ne peut pas vous laisser seuls plus de deux secondes. Miss Bella votre précepteur vous attends dans vos appartements.

- J'y vais, couina Bella en s'éloignant d'un pas traînant.

- Edward. Sir Swan désirerait s'entretenir avec vous, il est dans la salle d'audience.

- Merci.

Edward monta le long escalier en colimaçon jusqu'à la salle d'audience. Son «père» se trouvait assis à la grande table de banquet, le nez plongé dans des cartes.

- Vous vouliez me voir? Demanda-t-il.

Charles leva la tête des ses documents et fit signe au jeune homme de s'asseoir.

- Oui, commença-t-il hésitant. Edward... tu auras bientôt 15 ans n'est-ce pas?

- Oui, répondit Edward, ne sachant pas trop où Charles voulait en venir.

- Tu n'es pas sans savoir que les jeunes hommes de bonnes familles, dès 15 ans suivent un... apprentissage pour devenir chevalier. Tu devras toi aussi suivre cette formation. Mon ami Laurent Hardwicke sera ton professeur durant tes six années de formation. Il t'attend le mois prochain à son campement.

- Dans un mois! S'exclama le jeune homme visiblement déstabilisé, si tôt!

- Edward! Continua Charles,nous sommes en guerre! Nous avons besoin de soldats, et avant tout, nous avons besoin d'hommes capables de commander nos troupes. Tu feras un excellent commandant j'en suis certain.

Le jeune homme resta pensif quelques secondes puis se tourna vers son père, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Je ne vous décevrez pas, vous pouvez compter sur moi...je le jure sur mon honneur, dit-il en s'inclinant vers lui.

Charles eut un petit sourire.

- Tu es bien le fils de ton père, lui aussi était un homme plus qu'honorable. T'ai-je déjà raconté la fois où nous nous sommes retrouvés coincés dans... poursuivit Charles avec entrain.

Edward connaissait bien cette histoire, mais il ne se lassait pas d'entendre Sir Charles la lui raconter. Il avait l'impression d'un peu mieux connaître son père comme ça et puis c'était aussi une façon de garder sa mémoire vivante. Son père, il en était persuadé aurait aimé le voir devenir chevalier à son tour. Certes, la vie était douce et calme au château, mais il se rappela aussi la promesse qu'il s'était faite à lui-même il y a cinq ans. Celle de toujours protéger Bella.

Bella! Songea-t-il. Comment allait-elle réagir lorsqu'il lui annoncerait son départ... mal... sans aucun doute. Ils s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés au cours de ses cinq années à tel point qu'on aurait pu considérer leur relation de fusionnelle. Il s'était trouvé une petite soeur à protéger, à taquiner, à chérir... Bella était forte! Elle comprendrait sûrement où se trouvait le devoir d'Edward. Il en était sûr.

Plus tard, l'annonce de l'arrivée du roi Aro, créa un tumulte au sein du château. Tous s'activait, briquant la demeure du sol au plafond. Edward n'avait jamais vu Mme Webber aussi anxieuse et active, sauf peut-être le jour où Bella et lui avaient libéré tous les animaux afin qu'ils puissent vivre en liberté. Quelle pagaille ce jour-là, il sourit en se remémorant Mme Webber courant derrière les poules et les cochons, tentant vainement de les attraper.

- Les voilà, cria un garde depuis la tour de guet, tirant Edward de ses pensées.

Tous les habitants se rassemblèrent dans la cour alors qu'Aro et sa garnison pénétraient dans l'enceinte du château.

Le souverain descendit de son cheval et Charles s'inclina devant lui.

- Altesse.

- Charles, mon ami quel plaisir de te revoir, s'exclama Aro en serrant Swan dans ses bras.

- Entrons, nous avons préparé un banquet en votre honneur, dit-il.

Les soldats et tous les gens du château y furent convier, et le banquet dura jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. Ce soir-là, Bella redescendit en chemise de nuit de ses appartements afin d'aller pouvoir dire bonsoir à son père avant d'aller au lit. Alors qu'elle s'appétait à entrer dans la grande salle, elle entendit des éclats de voix. Elle jeta un œil dans la pièce,il ne restait plus que quelques gardes, Aro et Charles et ceux-ci étaient en grande discutions.

- Il nous faut plus d'hommes. Nous ne pourrons pas les repousser hors de nos frontières indéfiniment. Ils sont de plus en plus nombreux et ils nous attaquent avec des dragons maintenant.

- Et combien d'hommes te faudrait-il mon ami? Questionna suavement Aro.

- Au moins 5000. Nous devons les repousser une bonne foi pour toute. Leurs attaques n'ont de cesse d'augmenter depuis ses six dernières années, et elles sont de plus en plus virulentes.

- Effectivement c'est un problème, mais... Oh! Nous avons une petite espionne à la porte, s'amusa Aro.

Charles ouvrit la porte et découvrit Bella derrière qui les écoutait.

- Bella!

- Désolée, je ne voulais pas déranger alors j'ai attendu derrière, je voulais te dire bonne nuit, se justifia-t-elle à toute vitesse.

- Alors voici donc la petite Bella, s'extasia Aro, le regard envieux.

- Oui altesse, murmura Bella en exécutant une révérence parfaite.

- Quelle délicieuse enfant as-tu là Charles! C'est le portrait crachée de sa mère, n'est-ce pas ? Continua Aro.

- Oui, c'est vrai... Bella va te coucher maintenant.

- Bonsoir, dit-elle en s'adressant au deux hommes. Elle jeta un dernier regard à son père avant de monter se coucher.

- Dis-moi Charles, ta fille est-elle déjà promise? Demanda Aro

- Non altesse.

- Bien... bien... Bella serait parfaite pour mon fils Alec... elle pourrait devenir une très grande reine, réfléchis-y mon ami et je te promet d'accéder à tes requêtes, finit Aro en s'éloignant à son tour, ne laissant aucune occasion à Charles de répondre.

Aro repartit le lendemain matin, laissant à Charles un mois pour se décider.

Charles le regarda s'en aller, déchiré par un cruel dilemme. Le bonheur de sa fille ou son devoir.

_Bon je sais que j'avais dit que ce serait le dernier chapitre parlant de leur enfance mais bon le prochain chapitre c'est comme dirait l'expression « le cul entre deux chaises »^^ moitié/moitié quoi._


	4. Chapter 4

_Me revoilà déjà pour un nouveau chapitre... pour ce qui est du rythme de publication, ben j'en ai pas vraiment comme vous pouvez le constater, j'écris surtout quand j'ai le temps (et pour l'instant comme je suis en vacances, ça avance vite^^)._

_Autre chose ptite framboise m'a demandé combien de chapitre il y aura... au départ j'en avais prévu 10 mais le chapitre 4 devait être à l'origine le chapitre 2, j'ai beaucoup étoffé mon histoire^^ donc il devrait y en avoir environ 20 à 25, peut-être même plus si j'ai l'inspiration nécessaire^-^._

_Nina, ne t'inquiètes pas, ma Bella a un sacré caractère, elle ne va pas se laisser faire (_^w^_)._

_Patiewsnows, non c'est pas maintenant que tu pleureras, mais je t'offrirai une boite de mouchoir quand se sera l'heure..._

_Encore merci à toutes celles qui me suivent et qui laissent des commentaires._

_Enjoy et bonne lecture._

Il n'avait plus le choix, c'était soit le bonheur de Bella, soit sauver la vie de millier d'innocents. Et après plusieurs nuits sans sommeil, Charles décida d'accepter l'offre du roi, même si cela lui déchirait le cœur. Bella allait donc épouser le prince héritier et Aro enverrait des soldats en renfort pour lui prêter main forte. Il aurait préféré laisser sa fille choisir elle-même son époux, et se marier par amour, comme lui l'avait fait. Mais Aro en avait décidé autrement. Charles s'attendait à ce que Bella le prenne mal, mais pas à ce point.

- Je ne veux pas épouser un inconnu, hurla-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

- Bella, soupira son père, tu dois comprendre l'importance de cette future union, il en va de la vie de millier de gens. Et puis tu auras du temps pour faire connaissance avec lui, le mariage n'aura lieu que le jour de tes vingt ans.

A court d'arguments, Bella regarda son père furieusement et s'enfuit en courant.

- Bella... reviens, cria son père.

L'adolescente descendit les escaliers à toute vitesse et passa devant Edward, manquant de le bousculer. Elle emprunta leur petit passage secret et s'assit au bord de l'eau, laissant ses larmes et sa colère couler librement. Edward la rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard, s'installant à ses côtés. Il n'avait jamais su quoi faire lorsque Bella pleurait, d'habitude il se postait en retrait et attendait qu'elle vienne à lui. Mais là, il sentait que c'était différent et qu'elle avait besoin de lui. Il l'entoura de ses bras et elle vint caler sa tête au creux de la sienne en sanglotant de plus belle.

- Oh!... Edward... c'est affreux... Père m'a promise au prince Alec, gémit Bella entre deux hoquets.

- Un prince? Tu aurais plus tomber plus mal, se moqua doucement Edward.

Bella se releva vivement.

- Tu crois peut-être que c'est drôle? Je vais devoir me marier avec un inconnu, s'exclama-t-elle furieuse.

- Pardon, je ne voulais pas te mettre en colère, je voulais simplement que tu arrêtes de pleurer.

Bella se calma un peu et reposa sa tête contre l'épaule d'Edward.

- Moi j'aurai préféré t'épouser toi plutôt que lui, murmura-t-elle.

Edward eut un petit sourire amusé, en imaginant Bella et lui en couple.

- Tu sais bien que c'est impossible, tu es ma petite soeur, je t'aime mais pas de cette façon.

- Je sais bien, bougonna-t-elle.

- Tu sais... je ne crois pas que ton père l'ai fait de gaieté de cœur. En temps que chevalier, il a des responsabilités et des devoirs. Il n'est pas aussi libres qu'il l'aimerai. Tu dois le comprendre. Tu sais moi aussi j'ai des responsabilités à assurer.

- Comme quoi? Demanda rêveusement Bella, qui se sentait beaucoup plus détendue.

- En fait... je voulais t'en parler avant mais l'occasion ne s'est pas présentée.

Bella tourna son regard vers lui, l'interrogeant silencieusement.

- Je vais quitter le château bientôt... ton père m'envoie en formation pour... une assez longue période.

L'adolescente se leva en s'éloignant de lui.

- Quoi? Mais quand?

- Je... je pars dans deux jours, avoua-t-il.

- Et c'est maintenant que tu me le dit! Tonna-t-elle.

- Je ne savais pas comment te le dire, s'excusa Edward.

- Combien de temps? Demanda-t-elle

- …

- Combien de temps Edward? Répéta-t-elle fermement.

- Six ans... mais je reviendrais.

Bella explosa de colère, c'était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase. Son père qui l'obligeait à épouser un prince de pacotille et maintenant Edward qui désertait.

- Six ans... six ans... alors toi aussi tu m'abandonnes. Je vous déteste tout les deux.

- Non attends Bella, on peut en discuter... tenta-t-il en la retenant par le bras mais la jeune fille se dégagea d'un geste brusque.

- Laisse-moi tranquille, je ne veux plus te voir.

Il la regarda partir, impuissant et triste de la tournure des événements. Il regrettait maintenant de ne pas le lui avoir dit plus tôt... il avait vraiment mal choisi son moment.

Il ne revit pas Bella le jour suivant, elle s'était enfermée dans sa chambre et refusait d'en sortir. Edward avait campé devant sa porte une grande partie de la journée mais elle n'en était pas sortie. Il allait partir dans quelques minutes et Bella n'était toujours pas réapparue. Jamais son moral n'avait été aussi bas, il avait d'une certaine manière trahie Bella et ça il ne le supportait pas.

- Tu es prêt? Demanda Charles.

- Oui, répondit-il distraitement en fixant la fenêtre de Bella.

Charles lui apposa une petite tape amicale sur l'épaule.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas trop, ça lui passera.

- Hum! Je sais, mais j'aurai quand même aimé lui dire au revoir.

Il termina de sceller sa monture et grimpa sur le dos de l'animal. La porte du château s'ouvrit à la volée et Edward vit Bella qui filait droit vers lui.

- Edward!

Le jeune homme sauta à terre juste au moment où Bella se jetait dans ses bras.

- Je suis désolée... je ne veux pas qu'on se quitte fâché, murmura-t-elle en sanglotant.

- Moi non plus.

- Je t'aime Edward.

- Moi aussi petite soeur.

Ils se séparèrent et Edward remonta sur son cheval.

- T'as intérêt à pas te faire botter les fesses, se moqua-t-elle en séchant ses larmes du revers de sa manche.

- Toi aussi prends soin de toi.

- Je t'attendrai Edward, murmura Bella pour elle-même alors qu'il lui envoyait un dernier signe de la main.

Il lui fallut trois jours de cheval avant d'arriver au campement, qui, on pouvait le dire était plus qu'imposant. Des dizaines de tentes étaient disposées ici et là. Plusieurs garçons s'entraînaient entre eux, armés d'épées en bois, tandis que d'autres pratiquaient le combat aux corps à corps. Edward sentit l'anxiété l'envahir, plus il avançait plus il se demandait s'il serait à la hauteur. Il entra dans la grande tente au centre du camp. Celle-ci était plutôt spacieuse et joliment ornée dans un style exotique. Un homme se tenait penché au dessus d'une table, lui tournant le dos. L'homme portait une large tunique à laquelle était attachée une épée, il avait également de longues dreadlocks noires.

- Excusez-moi, je cherche Laurent Hardwicke, demanda timidement Edward.

L'homme, qui était un grand noir, se retourna, le regard inquisiteur. Edward sursauta légèrement, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait une personne de cette couleur de peau, et cela le surprit.

- Tu dois être Edward, supposa l'homme. Charles m'a fait prévenir de ton arrivée. C'est moi que tu cherches.

Voyant Edward le regarder la bouche ouverte, le noir émit un petit rire. Ce n'était pas difficile de savoir à quoi le jeune homme pouvait bien penser.

- Viens, je vais te montrer tes quartiers.

Ils parcoururent le camp sur un vingtaine mètre, tous les garçons présents, saluèrent humblement Laurent, qui était visiblement très respecté. Ils entrèrent dans une tente, des lits de camps étaient disposés ici et là et une joyeuse pagaille y régnait.

- Messieurs! Appela Laurent d'une voix autoritaire.

Tous les jeunes gens se mirent rapidement au garde à vous et Laurent fit un signe de tête appréciateur.

- Voici votre nouveau camarade de chambrée, prenez soin de lui, dit-il avec un sourire entendu. Vous pouvez disposez.

- Honneur, loyauté, bravoure, dirent-ils à l'unisson.

- Prospérité... Edward on se retrouve plus tard pour ta première leçon, ajouta Laurent avant de sortir de la tente, le laissant seul face à cinq jeunes hommes qui le regardait l'air curieux.

L'un des garçons, qui semblait avoir le même âge que lui s'avança vers Edward. Il était plutôt maigrichon et pâle mais son regard paraissait vif et intelligent.

- Salut, je m'appelle Jasper Whitlock et toi? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

- Edward... Edward Cullen, répondit-il en serrant la main que le jeune homme lui avait tendu.

A suivre...

_Voilà pour le chapitre 4._

_J'ai beaucoup aimé le personnage de Laurent (même s'il est méchant dans le bouquin) alors j'ai voulu lui donner un meilleur rôle dans ma fic, celui de guide, de mentor_

_Dans le prochain chapitre notre Edward va enfin retrouver sa Bella avec 6 longues années d'absence... A votre avis comment vont être les retrouvailles? Chaudes ou tendues?_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

_Oh la la! J'ai envie de pousser un coup de gueule parce que ça m'a trop énervé... j'ai commencé à lire une fic (dont je tairais le nom, j'ai pas envie de faire des histoires) et là j'ai vu en préface du dernier chapitre « si vous voulez un autre chapitre laissez des coms, sinon j'arrête » (en gros c'était ça). Ca me saoule, on est pas là pour savoir qui a le plus de commentaires, non? C'est sûr que ça fait plaisir d'en avoir,mais moi (enfin ça vaut pour moi) j'écris avant tout pour me faire plaisir et faire partager « mon délire ». Voilà c'est dit._

_Sinon, production, production, production... un chapitre par jour... suis fière de moi tiens! Enfin demain, dernier jour de vacances pour moi... après boulot -_-_

_Enjoy et bonne lecture._

Edward se baissa juste à temps pour éviter l'épée qui fendait l'air. Il para un autre coup faisant crisser le métal des deux épées. Il se recula rapidement et se mit en position d'attaque, attendant que son adversaire fasse le premier pas vers lui.

- Déjà fatigué vieil homme, ironisa-t-il.

L'autre attaqua aussitôt, obligeant Edward à reculer tandis qu'il esquivait les coups de son adversaire. Il était tellement concentré sur les attaques de son rival, qu'il ne remarqua qu'au dernier moment la racine d'arbre derrière lui, et trébucha en arrière. L'adversaire pointa son épée sur la gorge d'Edward qui eut du mal à déglutir.

- Aurais-tu déjà oublié tout ce que le vieil homme t'as enseigné? Demanda narquoisement Laurent.

Edward tenta de reprendre son souffle.

- Non maître... toujours évalué son environnement, soupira Edward cherchant un faille dans la posture de Laurent.

- La plus grande gloire n'est pas de ne jamais tomber, mais de se relever à chaque chute, déclara Laurent.

- Oui mais plus on s'élève plus la chute est dure, dit-il en portant un coup circulaire avec son pieds dans les jambes de Laurent se qui le déstabilisa et le fit tomber lourdement sur le sol.

Edward se releva et pointa à son tour son l'épée sous la gorge de son maître qui souriait.

- Tu es prêt maintenant, je n'ai plus rien à t'enseigner.

Edward baissa son épée et aida son mentor à se relever.

- Alors quand pars-tu? Demanda Laurent.

- Demain à l'aube. Seriez-vous triste de mon départ?

- Nos routes se séparent ici mais mes pensées t'accompagnent, répondit Laurent humblement. Tu as été mon meilleur disciple. Honneur, loyauté et bravoure.

- Prospérité maître, dit-il en s'inclinant légèrement.

Il serra la main de son mentor et regagna sa tente. Jasper l'y attendait, faisant ses bagages.

Les deux hommes avaient beaucoup mûris aux cours de ses six longues années. Leurs entraînements intensifs les avaient rendu plus fort et plus musclé. Ils n'avaient vraiment plus rien à voir avec les deux petits maigrichons de leurs adolescences. Edward avait trouvé en Jasper un véritable ami. Ils étaient devenus inséparables. Jasper se retourna vers son ami.

- Tu as fait tes adieux à maître Laurent? Demanda-t-il.

- Oui... répondit Edward en s'asseyant sur son lit. Et toi, toujours sûr de vouloir servir ce bon roi Aro? Tu ne veux pas un peu d'aventure avec ton vieil ami.

- Merci mais sans façon, ses six années avec toi on était largement suffisante, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, se moqua-t-il.

- Si tu veux parler de l'incendie, je te signales que je n'y suis pour rien, contra Edward.

- Ah! bon c'est peut-être moi qui ai fait tombé la torche? Demanda-t-il en croisant les bras.

- Je t'ai déjà répété qu'il y avait une souris, bougonna Edward de mauvaise foi.

- Le grand Edward Cullen vaincu par une souris, ria-t-il. Tes pitreries vont me manquer.

Ils passèrent la soirée à faire la fête et rire avec leurs autres compagnons. Edward avait hâte de rentrer chez lui. Bella, Charles et même Mme Webber lui manquait.

Il sentit l'excitation le gagner lorsqu'il aperçu enfin sa demeure au loin. Il donna un coup dans les flancs de son animal, le faisant galoper. La nuit tombait doucement lorsqu'il arriva au château. Dès qu'il eut mis un pieds à terre, Mme Webber se précipita sur lui, l'étreignant affectueusement dans ses bras.

- Edward, nous sommes si content que tu soit là. Laisse-moi te regarder... comme tu as grandi...et bien bâti avec ça, s'étonna-t-elle en tâtant son bras.

- Merci, dit-il en rougissant.

- Edward! S'exclama Charles. Content que tu soit là.

- Moi aussi... Où est Bella?

- Toujours en vadrouille, tu la connais? Je crois qu'elle est chez une amie, elle ne devrait pas tarder, répondit-il.

Edward était un peu déçu qu'elle ne soit pas là, il aurait voulu qu'elle soit la première à venir le saluer. Ceci dit, comment aurait-elle pu savoir qu'il allait arriver avec un jour d'avance. Il était quand même ravi de revoir Charles, avec qui il parla longuement de sa formation et de Laurent. Puis Edward exprima le désir de se balader un peu dans le château, pour voir ce qui avait changé pendant son absence. Il laissa Charles et descendit derrière l'écurie jusqu'au passage secret. Il fut étonné de découvrir une porte derrière le lierre. Il tenta de l'ouvrir mais celle-ci était fermée à clé. Il soupira, et prit la direction des collines bordant le château. Il se souvenait comment Bella et lui jouait ici, ils avaient passé de longues heures, allongés dans l'herbe à contempler les nuages, y voyant tantôt des animaux tantôt des personnes. Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, il arriva près de la falaise où se trouvait leur petite clairière secrète, il se pencha pour mieux voir et distingua une ombre mouvante en contre-bas. Intrigué, Edward emprunta le petit sentier escarpé. Il s'arrêta à quelques mètres de la fin du chemin et se cacha derrière un fourré. L'ombre qu'il avait vu était en réalité une jeune fille aux longs cheveux bruns. Elle finissait d'ôter sa tunique et plongea dans les eaux cristallines de l'étang, complètement nue. Edward se releva un peu pour mieux voir, non pas qu'il fut un voyeur mais six ans sans voir une femme l'avait laissé quelques peu curieux. Malheureusement pour lui, son pieds ripa sur une pierre et il dégringola le reste du chemin sur les fesses (pauvre Edward^^). Lorsqu'il se releva, la jolie naïade avait disparu, il scruta la surface de l'eau, espérant que la jeune fille ne s'était pas noyée. La lame froide et tranchante d'un poignard sous sa gorge vint confirmer que la damoiselle n'avait pas péri dans les eaux de l'étang.

- Vous avez deux secondes pour me donner une bonne raison de ne pas vous trancher la gorge, cracha la jeune fille durement.

- Je vous assure mademoiselle que je ne vous espionnais pas...

- Edward! S'exclama l'inconnue d'une voix plus douce.

- Oui, répondit-il , peu rassurer.

La lame disparu de son champ de vision et une boule d'énergie chaude et humide,vint lui enserrer le cou.

- Quand es-tu arrivé? Tu m'as manqué! Est-ce que papa sait que tu es rentré? Demanda-t-elle à toute vitesse.

Edward encore sous le choc, mit quelques secondes avant de réaliser que la jeune fille était sa petite soeur adorée.

- Bella?

La jeune fille se décolla de lui et le regarda dans les yeux.

- Mais regarde-toi un peu, qu'est-ce que t'es grand, je ne t'ai presque pas reconnue, tu as beaucoup changé.

- Toi aussi tu as beaucoup changé et tu es... tu es... nue, dit-il se rendant, tout à coup, compte de la nudité de Bella. Il se couvrit les yeux tout en rougissant tandis que Bella poussait un petit cri strident en ramassant sa tunique qu'elle avait fait tombé.

- C'est bon, tu peux ouvrir les yeux je suis décente.

Edward ouvrit les yeux et contempla Bella. Elle n'avait plus rien à voir avec la petite fille qu'il avait laissé. Elle s'était muée en une magnifique jeune femme aux courbes harmonieuses et ... voluptueuses. Ses genoux cagneux n'était plus qu'un souvenir, ils étaient à présent graciles et délicats. Le vilain petit canard était devenu un magnifique cygne.

- Alors content d'être enfin à la maison?

Edward acquiesça silencieusement, incapable de détourner son regard de Bella.

- On rentre, père doit se demander ce qu'on fait.

Il suivit Bella à travers leur petit passage secret.

- Tu as vu, j'ai fait installé une porte... une fois Angela a failli la découvrir, je me suis dit que c'était plus sûr.

Ils arrivèrent dans la cour du château et Edward remarqua qu'un chapiteau était en train d'être monté.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est? Lui demanda-t-il.

- Ils préparent une fête. Père a pensé que ça remontrait le moral des soldats. La dernière fois qu'ils sont revenus c'était pas joli à voir... Ils ont perdu beaucoup d'hommes. J'ai l'impression que cette guerre ne finira jamais. Et le roi n'a pas envoyé tous les hommes promis à mon père.

Edward se raidit imperceptiblement.

- Et pour... enfin tu sais... ton fiancé.

- Oh! Le prince Alec... il est... comment dire... pompeux, arrogant, imbu de lui-même... mais il est drôle et plutôt maladroit quand il me parle, ria-t-elle.

- Alors tu vas l'épouser quand même?

- Je n'ai pas le choix ,alors je m'y suis faite, soupira-t-elle.

Edward était vraiment heureux d'avoir retrouver Bella, et il ne savait pas encore pourquoi... mais il avait senti un petit pincement au cœur lorsque Bella lui parla d'Alec.

_A suivre..._

_Next chapitre: de la romance à gogo^^_


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapitre 6_

_Encore un nouveau chapitre... et enfin un peu de romance et … d'action (si vous voyez ce que je veux dire) Edward va-t-il succomber à sa sexy «petite soeur» ou saura-t-il résister... L'instinct bestial VS la raison._

_Enjoy et bonne lecture_

Tout le château s'activait joyeusement, la fête avait lieu le soir même et déjà on pouvait entendre des musiciens répéter, les cuisiniers préparer des mets appétissants et les femmes se pomponner.

Bella ne faisait pas exception, elle avait passé la matinée à choisir sa tenue et avait fini par opter pour une robe de mousseline rose, avant de changer d'avis à nouveau et de mettre finalement une robe en soie bleue. Elle se sentait merveilleusement bien aujourd'hui. Edward était enfin de retour et c'était tout ce qui comptait pour elle. Ses six longues années de séparation avait été une torture, malgré les nombreuses lettres d'Edward. Elle se demandait encore comment elle avait fait pour rester éloigner de lui si longtemps! Et puis le revoir tout à coup l'avait troublé. Il était changé. Plus grand, plus fort et surtout encore plus beau que dans ses souvenirs. Mon dieu mais où avait-elle la tête, jamais Edward ne le considèrerait autrement que comme sa petite soeur, ça elle le savait. Car elle devait bien se l'avouer, elle éprouvait pour lui des sentiments plus que fraternel. C'est pour cette raison, qu'elle s'était résolue à accepter son sort et à se marier avec Alec. Bien qu'il paraissait rustre et orgueilleux aux premiers abords, elle avait découvert une personne drôle et peu sûr d'elle. Son père, on peut le dire, avait une poigne de fer concernant l'éducation de ses enfants et savait les briser quand cela était nécessaire. Si Jane, la soeur jumelle d'Alec était une personne froide et calculatrice, ce n'était pas le cas d'Alec, qui cachait son mal-être derrière un masque d'arrogance. Avec le temps elle pourrait l'aimer, elle en était sûre. Malheureusement pour l'instant, seul Edward occupait ses pensées. Le fête battait déjà son plein lorsque Bella descendit, on avait allumé un grand feu de joie autour duquel de nombreux soldats, accompagnés de leurs cavalières dansaient avec entrain.

Bella chercha Edward du regard parmi la foule rassemblée, mais apparemment il n'était pas encore descendu pensa-t-elle déçue.

- En voilà une jolie pouliche! Dit une voix moqueuse derrière elle.

Elle se retourna pour envoyer balader ce malotru, mais quand elle le reconnue , il la fit tournoyer joyeusement dans les airs.

- Emmett! s'exclama-t-elle, mais quand es-tu rentré?

- A l'instant. Les routes ne sont plus aussi sûrs ces temps-ci, on a dû faire un détour.

Emmett avait bien changé lui aussi. Il avait beaucoup mûri ces dernières années. Elle avait trouvé en lui un support lorsqu'Edward était parti. Un jour il l'avait découverte, pleurant et l'avait réconforté. Depuis ce jour il ne l'avait plus ennuyé et ils étaient devenus bons amis. Plus tard, il avait repris les affaires de son père qui était un marchand plus que respectable.

- Alors où est ta charmante fiancée? Demanda-t-elle avec curiosité.

Emmett avait rencontrer Rosalie lors d'un de ses nombreux voyages. Il en était tombé amoureux au premier regard, comme il disait.

- Elle a dû rester chez elle, sa mère est malade et elle doit s'en occuper. Mais je vais la rejoindre dans quelques semaines.

- Je suis contente pour toi.

- M'accorderiez-vous cette danse jeune demoiselle? Demanda-t-il en s'inclinant.

- Avec plaisir, ria-t-elle en acceptant la main qu'il lui tendait.

Il l'entraîna sur la piste et dansèrent en s'amusant et en riant comme deux enfants. Épuisée, Bella demanda un pause au pauvre Emmett qui était en sueur.

Elle s'assit à une table et attendit qu'Emmett revienne avec des boissons.

- Tu t'amuses bien on dirait, fit remarquer sèchement Edward qui vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle, un verre à la main.

- Emmett m'a fait danser, répondit-t-elle simplement.

- Et depuis quand es-tu ami avec Emmett-le-troll?

- Ne l'appelle pas comme ça Edward, il a changé, on est ami maintenant.

- Pfff... tu avait l'air drôlement intime avec TON ami sur la piste de danse, ironisa Edward.

Il semblait contrarié et la façon qu'il avait d'insinuer qu'il y avait quelque chose entre Emmett et elle, l'agaçait.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as? C'est quoi ton problème Edward, serais-tu jaloux?

Il faillit s'étouffer avec le contenu de son verre et la regarda, les yeux ronds.

- Moi jaloux... non mais t'es complètement folle ma parole, cracha-t-il.

- Folle... c'est moi que tu traites de folle alors que tu viens me voir pour insulter mes amis? Hurla-t-elle en se levant.

- Ben c'est pas moi qui me collait langoureusement à un homme il y a à peine quelques instants... c'en était presque indécent, répondit Edward du tac au tac en se levant à son tour.

- Excuse-toi maintenant, exigea -t-elle outrée.

- Jamais! Répliqua-t-il fermement.

- Dans ce cas que je ne parlerai plus jamais.

- Très bien! Cria-t-il.

- Parfait! Hurla-t-elle encore plus fort.

- Comment tu veux!

Excédée elle lui tourna le dos et rentra dans le château, passant devant Emmett qui tenait deux verres à main, se demandant bien ce qu'il avait pu louper pour que Bella soit si furieuse.

Edward, tout aussi énervé, partit dans la direction opposée.

Les jours qui suivirent, furent très tendus. Ils se comportaient comme deux enfants boudeurs, ne se parlant plus et s'envoyant sans cesse des regards lourds de reproches. Bella était toujours furieuse contre lui et elle se sentait aussi très chagrinée par son attitude. Ils venaient à peine de se retrouver, qu'ils se disputaient déjà, c'était vraiment lamentable.

Un matin, elle découvrit Edward dans la cour en compagnie de deux chevaux attelés.

- On va faire une ballade? Demanda-t-il, embarrassé.

…

- On fait une trêves...s'il te plait ?

Elle acquiesça silencieusement, il était temps d'enterrer la hache de guerre.

Ils chevauchèrent un long moment, puis décidèrent de s'arrêter pique-niquer à l'ombre d'un grand chêne. Ils mangèrent en silence, n'osant ni se parler, ni se regarder.

Edward fut le premier à briser le silence.

- Je suis désolé pour l'autre soir...je n'aurais pas dû réagir comme ça ...c'est juste que te voir avec Emmett m'a énervé.

- Edward... ce n'était pas la peine de jouer le grand frère protecteur. Je ne suis plus une enfant... et je me suis très bien débrouillée seule pendant six ans.

L'image du grand frère protecteur était bien loin de ce qu'il ressentait, lorsqu'il avait vu Bella avec Emmett. Ce n'était pas un instinct protecteur qui l'avait poussé à agir de cette manière mais belle et bien la jalousie. Il avait subitement cesser de la voir uniquement comme sa petite soeur mais comme une femme. Ça le dérangeait et il se sentait monstrueux, d'autant plus qu'elle était fiancée.

- Désolé, murmura-t-il

- Tu l'as déjà dit, ria-t-elle. On fait la course pour rentrer?

Il n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que Bella montait déjà sur son cheval et fila au galop. Edward la rattrapa rapidement et lui lança un regard espiègle en la dépassant. Elle donna un petit coup dans les flancs de sa monture et le dépassa en riant. Puis tout à coup un hennissement de cheval lui fit tourner la tête. Elle stoppa net en apercevant Edward qui gisait à terre.

Elle sauta de son cheval et courut vers lui, prise de panique.

- Edward... Edward, hurla-t-elle angoissée.

Lorsqu'elle le retourna sur le dos, elle s'aperçut que celui-ci n'était pas le moins du monde blessé et qu'il riait.

- Espèce d'imbécile... j'ai eu la peur de ma vie, cria-t-elle en le martelant de coup.

- Pardon... mais tu aurais vu ta tête! S'esclaffa-t-il.

- Ah, tu trouves ça drôle, voyons ce que tu penses de ça, dit-elle en se mettant à le chatouiller.

Il l'attrapa par la taille et ils roulèrent dans l'herbe en riant. Bientôt elle fut au dessus de lui.

- J'ai gagnée, déclara-t-elle en riant.

Il la fit basculée aisément et reversa leur position.

- Non, je crois que c'est moi, dit-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Son regard dévia alors sur ses sa bouche pulpeuse et rose. Si tentante...

Elle cessa de sourire, lui aussi et il regarda tout à coup très sérieux. Il la trouvait si belle en cet instant, si... désirable, qu'il eut une envie subite et irrésistible de gouter à ses lèvres tentatrices.

Il s'approcha doucement d'elle, le regard prédateur, et Bella sut qu'il allait l'embrasser.

Les lèvres d'Edward étaient douces comme de la soie et caressaient les siennes avec passion. Elle poussa un petit gémissement et enroula ses bras autour de sa nuque, intensifiant leur baiser. Edward resserra son étreinte, se délectant de la merveilleuse sensation des lèvres de Bella sur les siennes.

- Edward, murmura-t-elle d'une voix rauque contre ses lèvres.

La simple évocation de son nom eut l'effet d'un électrochoc sur lui. Il se recula immédiatement d'elle, arrachant un grognement de protestation de la part de Bella.

- Je ne peux pas... murmura-t-il.

- Hein?

- Je suis désolé Bella... je n'aurai pas dû... c'est mal, termina-t-il en s'élançant sur son cheval, la laissant seule dans l'herbe.

A suivre...

Pauvre, pauvre Bella... comment va-t-elle réagir, va-t-elle le séduire ou le frapper? Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre.


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapitre 7_

_Bon alors là je dois vous prévenir il y a une scène... vraiment chaude... Désolée les filles mais Bella va mettre le grappin sur Edward ^^._

_Non sans déc, je me suis éclatée à écrire ce chapitre : merci aux romans Harlequin qui ont laissé en moi une marque indélébile de ...perversité? (le mot est un peu fort). Enfin bref on sait combien les les scènes sont hots dans ces romans, hein? Et j'adore leur genre d'expression... « le regard voilé par le désir », « son *bip* viril et fièrement tendu »... ça me fait bien marrer ^_^ ca suinte tellement l'eau de rose que je ne peux qu'adorer (ben ouais moi j'adore les trucs guimauves bien fondantes _(^w^)_._

_Enjoy et bonne lecture_

Edward l'avait embrassé! Était-ce un rêve? Se demanda-t-elle en regardant le décor de sa chambre, l'esprit encore embrumé par le sommeil. Elle se caressa distraitement les lèvres. Non, ce n'était pas un rêve, ça c'était réellement passé. Ce baiser... il signifiait tellement de chose pour elle... ça avait été merveilleux alors comment pouvait-il le renier? Et puis c'est lui qui l'avait embrassé en premier! Bella sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux une nouvelle fois. Elle se repassait cette scène mentalement depuis deux jours. Et Edward qui agissait comme si rien ne s'était passé . A chaque fois qu'il la regardait, elle sentait son cœur se serrer... ça faisait si mal. Elle ne supportait plus cette situation, elle devait absolument se reprendre... elle devait lui parler.

Elle le trouva, assis dans l'écurie. Il était en train de nettoyer rageusement son épée.

- Tu vas faire comme si rien n'était arrivé pendant encore longtemps? Demanda-t-elle.

Il stoppa net le polissage de son arme, mais ne se retourna pas.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répondit-il en reprenant sa besogne.

- Edward on s'est embrassé, cria-t-elle.

Il lâcha son épée et se retourna.

- Moins fort... imagine que quelqu'un t'entende.

- Ça m'est égal, le défia-t-elle.

- Eh! bien pas à moi.

Il semblait à présent en colère, en tout cas c'était un bon début, il ne niait plus à présent.

- Est-ce que je suis la seule à avoir trouver ça agréable?

- Ce n'est pas le problème Bella, ce qu'on... c'était une erreur, tu comprends. Un moment d'égarement et ça ne doit plus jamais arrivé...

- Mais je t'aime Edward... pas comme une soeur... comme une femme!

- Bella, soupira-t-il la voyant approcher dangereusement de lui.

- J'ai envie d'être avec toi Edward, il n'y a que toi dans mes pensées, lui murmura-t-elle en passant ses bras autour de lui.

- C'est impossible, tu le sais bien. Tu es fiancée je te rappelles! Répondit-il en la repoussant doucement. Tu dois oublier tout ça Bella!

- Je ne veux pas oublier! Je veux pas passer ma vie à me demander ce qui aurait pu se passer entre nous. Je ne veux rien regretter.

- Demain tu le regrettas Bella, ça ne nous apportera rien de bon, juste de la souffrance.

- Je préfères souffrir de t'avoir aimer que de ne pas avoir écouter mon cœur.

Elle l'embrassa tendrement, sentant le combat intérieur d'Edward, qui luttait entre sa raison et son désir. Puis il se détendit et l'attira à lui pour approfondir leur baiser. Elle se sentit fondre entre ses bras, tandis que la langue d'Edward jouait voluptueusement avec la sienne.

Il mit fin à leur baiser, haletant hors d'haleine et posa son front contre le sien. Le subtil parfum de la bouche de Bella vibrait toujours sur ses lèvres, sur sa langue et tout son corps tremblait encore de leur étreinte passionnée.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu me fais? Murmura-t-il tout contre elle.

- Je te fais vivre.

Il tendit la main, et, très délicatement, effleura ses lèvres d'une caresse légère et lui sourit doucement, elle avait raison, jamais il ne s'était senti aussi vivant.

Les semaines et les mois passèrent, Edward était souvent absent. Il partait régulièrement avec Charles pour protéger les frontières du royaume et ne rentrait que rarement. A chaque fois qu'il partait, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que ce serait peut-être la dernière fois qu'elle le voyait. Et ça la tuait à petit feu, tout autant que de penser que la date fatidique de son mariage approchait à grand pas. Comment était-elle censée épouser Alec alors qu'elle était follement amoureuse d'Edward. Elle ne voyait aucune issue à son problème. Elle en était là de ces pensées, lorsque le clairon de la tour de guet retentit annonçant le retour des troupes.

Bella se précipita dans la cour du château et attendit l'arrivée des soldats. Lorsqu'elle aperçut Edward arriver avec son père, elle fut soulager. Il lui fit un petit signe de la main et elle se mit à rougir.

Il prononça muettement « on se retrouve plus tard » avant de se diriger vers les écuries.

Elle savait où elle devait se rendre. Chaque fois qu'ils le pouvaient, ils se retrouvaient dans leur petit endroit secret pour discuter de tout et de rien. Cela faisait une bonne demi-heure qu'elle était là lorsqu'Edward arriva. Dès qu'elle le vit elle se jeta dans ses bras, l'étreignant comme si sa vie en dépendait.

- Je vois que je t'ai manqué, murmura-t-il tout contre ses lèvres.

- Plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer, répondit en l'embrassant de plus belle.

Dès qu'il sentit sa bouche contre la sienne, sa langue se fraya un chemin en elle.

Dans l'ardeur du baiser, leurs corps, plaqués l'un contre l'autre, vibraient à l'unisson. Elle passa une main sous sa chemise et le sentit immédiatement se raidir sous sa caresse.

Elle se plaqua d'avantage à lui et perçut son désir, tout contre elle, dur et tendu, et elle eut envie d'arracher ses vêtements pour sentir sa peau contre la sienne.

Dans un geste d'excitation, elle descendit sa main sur son pantalon pour le caresser.

- Bella qu'est-ce que tu fais? Chuchota-t-il à son oreille d'une voix rauque. Je ne pourrais pas me retenir si tu continues comme ça.

Incapable de proférer la moindre parole cohérente, elle hocha la tête, accrocha son regard au sien et ôta la tunique d'Edward. Il se retrouva torse nu devant elle, et elle rougit devant l'audace dont elle avait fait preuve.

- Je ne veux pas te forcer, insista-t-il.

- J'ai envie de toi, dit-elle en l'attirant à lui.

Edward défit fébrilement les boutons de la robe de la jeune femme pour chercher sa peau nue et l'instant d'après, il posa ses mains douces sur ses seins, lui arrachant un gémissement sensuel.

- Tu vas me rendre fou.

Comme il se débarrassait de ses autres vêtements, il ajouta encore:

- Tu sais qu'on ne devrait pas faire ça.

- Oui, je sais, murmura-t-elle d'une voix enrouée par le désir.

Il avait à présent totalement dénudé Bella et la contemplait avec des yeux admiratifs.

- Tu es magnifique...

Il posa ses lèvres sur ses épaules et répéta:

- C'est complètement insensé, n'est-ce pas, Bella? Complètement insensé...

Comme elle ne répondait pas, il la fit s'allonger par terre, sur l'herbe verte et fraîche de la clairière.

Le cœur battant elle s'étendit, offerte, les lèvres tremblantes, le regard voilé par le désir.

La bouche d'Edward se posa sur son nombril, qu'il taquina de la langue pendant quelques instants; puis elle descendit plus bas et Bella ne put retenir un gémissement de plaisir.

Elle n'avait jamais connu un plaisir aussi intense et bientôt un cri de jouissance lui échappa.

Dans une sorte d'inconscience, elle vit Edward enlever son pantalon. Il fut bientôt nu, sur elle, et, instinctivement elle s'ouvrit pour l'accueillir.

Il entra en elle en une seule poussée et elle ne put retenir un cri de souffrance.

- Je t'ai fait mal? S'affola-t-il, soudain inquiet.

- Non... c'est rien.. c'est seulement... je ne savais pas que ça faisait si mal la première fois.

- C'est ma première fois aussi, je suis désolé j'aurai dû me douter...articula-t-il d'une voix défaite.

- Chut...ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura-t-elle dans un souffle.

Elle enroula ses jambes autour de lui, et donna un coup de hanche, l'invitant à continuer ce qu'il avait commencé. Edward gémit et céda aux avances de Bella. Et lentement sa douleur s'estompa, pour laisser place à d'autres sensations, plus exquises. Le mouvement de va-et-vient qu'il se mit à imprimer à leurs deux corps commença à lui faire perdre la tête. Entraînée par un désir fulgurant, elle émit des gémissements tour à tour rauques et aigus. Edward poussa lui aussi un cri de jouissance, puis se laissa tomber contre elle, le souffle court. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de lui, désireuse de le garder en elle encore un peu. Quelques instants plus tard, il roula sur le côté, épuisée mais heureux. Elle se colla contre son dos, l'esprit encore embrumé par le plaisir qu'ils avaient partagé quelques instants plus tôt.

- Je vais devoir repartir, murmura-t-il en lui caressant le dos.

- Quand?

- Demain, à l'aube, répondit-il en lui picorant la nuque de baisers. Les troupes du peuple du Nord se rapprochent de chez nous. Charles a fait envoyer un messager au roi pour qu'il nous envoie des renforts. J'espère qu'ils seront là à temps sinon ça va être une véritable boucherie.

Bella se raidit, imaginant Edward mort sur le champ de bataille.

- Je ne veux pas te perdre.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas je suis coriace, il faut plus que quelques soldats pour m'abattre, répondit-il, tentant de calmer l'angoisse de Bella, même s'il savait que c'était purement et simplement un mensonge.

Le lendemain matin, Bella regarda Edward partir avec son père. Cette fois-ici c'était différent, elle avait une sensation étrange au creux de l'estomac. Une sorte de mauvais pressentiment qui lui disait qu'il allait se passer quelque chose de grave.

_A suivre..._

_(voix off de Stallone) Mouhahaha dans le prochain chapitre des méchants très méchants qui vont faire bobos aux gentils, des épées qui font mal, des larmes qui font pleurer... mais pas trop quand même... la suite, bientôt sur vos écrans d'ordi._

_OMG il faut vraiment que j'arrête de regarder les DVD des inconnus ^^._


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapitre 8_

_Pour écrire en ce moment j'écoute Lindsey Stirling... (surtout les chansons Electric daisy violon et spontaneous me) elle est incroyable. C'est une jeune violoniste qui allie musique classique et techno...Avec un petit côté celtique. J'adore et ça m'inspire beaucoup dans mon écriture. _

_Alors là les filles sortez vos mouchoirs parce qu'on a un gros chapitre en perspective, j'ai fait le ménage parmi les personnages ^^. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas pleins d'autres vont faire leur apparition. Dans celui-là le Grand méchant loup fait une brève apparition ^^._

_Enjoy et bonne lecture._

- Attention, cria Charles en poussant Edward sur le côté.

La flèche passa à quelques centimètres de la tête du jeune homme, lui éraflant légèrement le cuir chevelu. Si Charles n'avait pas été là, Edward serait mort à coup sûr.

Ils n'avait pas eu à chevaucher longtemps, quelques kilomètres tout au plus, lorsqu'ils tombèrent dans une embuscade des peuples du Nord. Les flèches pleuvèrent aussitôt sur eux, causant de grosses pertes parmi les troupes de Sir Swan.

Ils se retrouvèrent coincés entre leurs ennemis et un précipice, ne leurs laissant plus aucun autre choix que de les affronter.

Edward se releva difficilement, ses côtes le faisait atrocement souffrir. Il ramassa son épée qui était tombé à terre et la pointa et direction d'un homme qui fonçait droit sur lui. En quelques coups, il réussit à abattre son ennemi. Un autre se jeta sur lui, ne lui laissant aucun répit. Celui-ci était beaucoup plus coriace que le précédant, il dut reculer et se retrouva bientôt au bord de la falaise. L'autre pointa son épée vers lui, le sourire sadique. Edward se lança vers son ennemi en poussant un cri de rage mais l'autre le contra et enfonça son épée dans la poitrine du jeune homme.

Edward lâcha son épée et regarda sa tunique qui commençait à se couvrir abondamment de son sang. Il se mit tituber et recula lentement, sentant ses jambes se dérober sous lui. Il regarda autour de lui, hagard, avec l'impression d'observer la bataille hors de son propre corps, n'entendant plus que les échos lointains des soldats qui combattaient. Tout à coup il partit en arrière, et tomba dans le vide. Et alors qu'il fermait les yeux, attendant la fin, il crut percevoir le murmure de son nom.

- Bella, chuchota-t-il en sombrant dans le néant.

Charles le vit tomber et hurla son nom dans une sorte de désespoir, comme si sa seule évocation avait pu l'empêcher de chuter. Une peine immense l'envahit instantanément puis de rage il se jeta sur l'homme qui avait tué son fils d'adoption et l'empala sur son épée.

- Repliez-vous, hurla-t-il au peu d'hommes qu'il restait.

Tous enfourchèrent leurs montures et repartirent pour le château.

Non loin de là, un homme sur sa monture stoppa sa course. Il descendit de son cheval et s'agenouilla devant son seigneur.

- Maître, ils prennent la fuite, que devons nous faire? Demanda-t-il de sa voix caverneuse.

L'homme encapuchonné sourit.

- Tout se passe comme prévu... bientôt Swan ne sera plus qu'un tas de viande décomposé, cracha-t-il.

- Suivez-les et brûlez tout, je ne veux pas de survivant, continua-t-il. Je compte sur toi pour t'occuper de Swan toi-même. Ramène-moi un souvenir... que veux-tu, je suis un sentimental, ria-t-il grassement.

- Bien maître, dit-il en s'inclinant.

- OH! Et Félix je veux que tu m'amènes la fille... vivante.

Félix s'inclina à nouveau devant son souverain et repartit aussi vite qu'il était venu.

Sir Swan ordonna à ses hommes de barricader la porte principale du château, tandis que d'autres sonnaient l'alarme.

Bella descendit précipitamment et se rua sur son père.

- Que se passe-t-il? S'affola-t-elle.

- Le château est attaqué, va te mettre à l'abri avec les autres villageois.

- Où est Edward?

Son père baissa les yeux et secoua doucement la tête.

- Je suis désolé Bella... je... je n'ai rien pu faire.

Bella eut un geste de recul, couvrant sa bouche pour étouffer le cri de souffrance qui voulait en sortir. C'était impossible, il ne pouvait pas être mort... pas alors qu'ils venaient juste de se voir...

Mais à peine eut-elle assimiler l'information que des coups de béliers retentissaient derrière les portes closes du château.

- Ça ne tiendra pas longtemps, cria un soldat paniqué.

- Bella va... maintenant, lui somma Charles.

- Non je reste avec toi, je peux me battre, lui répondit-elle têtue.

- Arrêtes de discuter... je ne serai pas tranquille tant...

Charles n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que la porte céda. Les troupes du peuple du Nord se ruèrent à l'intérieur, poussant des cris sauvages.

- Des dragons, hurla quelqu'un.

Bella leva les yeux au ciel et aperçut deux énormes dragons voler au dessus du château. Ceux-ci crachèrent des flammes sur le château, tandis que les villageois s'enfuyaient en hurlant de terreur.

Charles sortit son épée de son fourreau et se jeta à l'attaque des assaillants. Ils étaient trop nombreux pour eux et les soldats de Charles tombèrent comme des mouches.

- Battez-vous! Hurlait-il à ses soldats.

Il ne vit pas Félix, l'arc au point, lui décrocher une flèche en plein cœur.

Bella poussa un cri d'animal blessé lorsqu'elle aperçut son père tomber mollement sur le sol. Elle se précipita à ses côtés, les joues pleines de larmes.

- Père...père, appela la jeune fille en le secouant. Ne me laisse pas, je t'en prie... ouvre les yeux.

Il ouvrit avec difficulté les paupières et sourit faiblement à sa fille.

- Bella...tenta-t-il de dire, mais le seul son qui sortit de sa bouche fut celui de son propre sang.

- Chut... ne dis rien... tu vas voir on va te soigner, sanglota-t-elle.

Charles posa une main sur le visage et sa fille et lui sourit tristement. Tout à coup il se mit à cracher son sang, cherchant sa respiration, mais rien de vint. Il poussa un dernier soupir et devint une poupée de chiffon entre les mains de sa fille.

- Non... non, gémit-elle complètement hystérique. Elle posa sa tête sur son torse et se mit à pleurer. Elle n'avait plus conscience du monde qui l'entourait, elle ne voyait plus les soldats qui tombaient les uns après les autres, les flammes qui brûlaient les maisons. Sa peine était trop grande, elle se fichait bien de tout maintenant. A quoi bon se battre lorsqu'il ne vous reste plus rien à défendre.

Une force puissante la repoussa loin du corps de son père. Félix se tenait devant elle, la lame au poing.

- Toi... tu viens avec moi! Menaça-t-il tandis qu'il arrachait le pendentif que Charles portait autour du cou.

Elle se recula, totalement paniquée, tentant de mettre le plus d'espace possible entre elle et son agresseur. Il s'avança vers elle menaçant et lui saisit le poignet. Elle s'empara de l'épée de son père qui gisait au sol et porta un coup au visage de son ennemi. Elle se leva et s'enfuit en courant, laissant derrière elle son agresseur, le visage ensanglanté. Elle s'engouffra dans la grange en flamme. et aperçut Angela qui tentait vainement de détacher les chevaux.

- Angela! On ne doit pas rester ici, tout va s'écrouler, dit-elle en la saisissant par le bras.

- On ne peut pas les laisser là, hurla-t-elle.

- Sale garce, je vais me faire un plaisir de te trancher la gorge, vociféra Félix depuis le seuil de grange. Au diable la requête de son maître, cette petite peste l'avait mis dans une telle rage qu'il ne pensait plus qu'à une chose, la tuer.

- Attention, cria Angela.

Bella leva les yeux vers le plafond, juste à temps de voir les poutres en flamme de l'écurie s'écrouler sur Angela et elle.

Félix regarda la grange s'effondrer dans un horrible fracas. Il se recula et pesta intérieurement, la garce...

Il regagna son campement et entra dans la tente de son seigneur.

- Imbécile, hurla le seigneur noir en giflant violemment Félix. Je t'avais dit de me la ramener vivante. Elle était l'ultime pièce de ma vengeance.

- Maître, je n'ai rien pu faire, elle...

- Je n'ai cure de tes excuses Félix... Ca m'oblige à changer mes plans, et tu sais combien je déteste ça, n'est-ce pas?

Le seigneur noir fit les cents pas dans la tente.

- Faites savoir aux soldats de Volturia où se cachent tes troupes, je veux qu'ils les attaquent.

- Mais... maître nos hommes vont se faire massacrer!

- Justement... je veux qu'ils prennent l'avantage. Je gagnerai alors leur confiance et cette guerre prendra bientôt fin. Plus personnes ne contestera mon autorité. Mon frère était peut-être un grand roi, mais je serai bientôt un plus grand roi que lui.

_A suivre..._

_Quoi mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire où tous les protagonistes meurent me direz-vous?_

_Qui est ce mystérieux seigneur noir?_

_Pour découvrir le fin mot de l'histoire, je vous donne rendez-vous au prochain chapitre._


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

La lumière était si aveuglante dans l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il plissa les yeux pour mieux voir et distingua au loin une silhouette qui s'approchait. D'instinct, il posa sa main sur le fourreau de sa tunique, se préparant à un éventuel combat, mais s'aperçut bien vite que celui-ci était vide.

- Tu n'as pas besoin d'épée ici Edward, affirma une voix douce et féminine.

Edward leva la tête et découvrit devant lui, une femme d'une extraordinaire beauté.

- Maman? Murmura-t-il.

- Tu es devenu un beau jeune homme mon chéri, rétorqua-t-elle la voix embrumée par l'émotion.

- Est-ce que je suis mort?

Elle eut un petit rire cristallin.

- Non... pas encore... tu te trouves entre deux rives... Tu as encore le choix Edward. Tu peux venir avec moi ou bien retourner dans le monde des vivants.

Ainsi il n'était pas mort, cette information le rassura un peu. Il pensait que la chute l'aurait fait mais apparemment ce n'était pas le cas. Puis tout à coup une alarme se déclencha dans son esprit. Charles, les autres... Bella... ils étaient tous en danger.

- Bella, laissa-t-il échapper.

- Elle est en danger mon chéri, tu dois te réveiller avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

- Mais et toi? Demanda-t-il inquiet.

- Moi? Je t'attendrai. Vis Edward... Bats-toi et vis mon chéri.

Il se sentit aspirer et tendit la main vers sa mère mais celle-ci disparue peu à peu.

- Dépêche-toi, le temps presse.

Tout son corps le faisait souffrir, ses côtés, ses bras, sa tête. Il toussa et ressentit une abominable douleur dans l'abdomen. Il ouvrit les yeux, la vision encore trouble et tenta de se lever. Dans sa chute, il avait eu la chance d'atterrir sur un corniche un peu en contre-bas. Il distingua du bruit en haut, des hennissements de chevaux et des hommes qui parlaient.

- Eh par ici, hurla-t-il avec le peu de force qu'il lui restait. Il se fichait bien de savoir si c'était des ennemis ou des amis.

- Il y a quelqu'un en bas! Cria une voix du haut de la falaise.

- Jasper! C'est toi? Demanda Edward d'une voix forte.

- Edward? Mais comment t'as fait pour te retrouver là?

- Ben tu me connais, j'ai pas pu résister... la vue est imprenable d'ici, ironisa-t-il.

- On t'envoie un corde, ne bouge pas.

- Comme si je pouvais aller quelque part, bougonna-t-il.

Ils le remontèrent et il s'allongea sur le sol, épuisé. Un mage vint l'examiner. Il soigna et pensa ses blessures, déclarant qu'il avait eu beaucoup de chance et qu'il devrait vite se remettre sur pieds.

- Comment tu te sens? Demanda Jasper en s'agenouillant auprès de lui, sincèrement inquiet.

- J'ai connu mieux.

- Que s'est-il passé?

- On est tombé dans une embuscade... Où est Charles et les autres? Ils ont dû rentrer au château, il faut les prévenir.

Jasper détourna le regard, mal à l'aise.

- Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'affola-t-il en voyant son ami.

- Le château a complètement brûlé... il n'y a pas de survivant...

Edward sentit son cœur cesser de battre quelques instants... Bella... non, il l'aurait senti si elle était...

Il se leva brusquement et chercha un cheval des yeux.

- Edward... qu'est-ce que tu fais? Hurla Jasper tandis qu'il montait sur à cheval.

C'est de la folie... Edward... Edward, criait-il à nouveau, mais le jeune homme était déjà parti.

Lorsqu'il arriva au château, il découvrit un paysage désolé. Il ne restait plus que des ruines fumantes de ce qui avait été auparavant sa maison. Il descendit de cheval et distingua le corps de Charles au milieu des décombres. Il s'agenouilla à côté de lui, le visage fermé par l'émotion. Il sursauta en entendant un bruit derrière lui, ça venait de la grange. Il se précipita à l'intérieur.

- Bella?... Bella? appela-t-il désespérément.

Il découvrit un chat errant et comprit que le bruit qu'il avait entendu n'était rien d'autre que le petit animal. Il scruta la grange, cherchant un quelconque indice de signe de vie mais tout ce qu'il découvrit, fut plusieurs corps calcinés sous les décombres. Un corps en particulier attira son attention. C'était celui d'une jeune fille et Edward reconnut immédiatement le tissu de la robe. C'était celui de Bella!

- Non, hurla-t-il, Non...Non, non.

Il s'écroula sur le sol, le corps secoué de sanglot. Il avait été incapable de la protéger, il n'avait pas été là quand elle avait eue besoin de lui. Il l'avait abandonné et elle était morte seule. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de lui dire combien elle comptait pour lui, combien il l'aimait. Et ça, Il ne pourra jamais se le pardonner.

Il pleura longuement sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Tout était fini, il était à nouveau seul, il aurait voulu mourir sur cette falaise. Pourquoi la mort n'avait-elle pas voulu de lui aussi? Ses larmes s'asséchèrent en même temps que son cœur. Et une terrible soif de vengeance l'envahit, ils allaient tous les tuer, tous les massacrer jusqu'au dernier. On lui avait donné une seconde chance alors il allait la saisir, et se venger de ces barbares.

- Edward, s'exclama Jasper derrière lui.

Il avait suivi son ami, s'inquiétant de son état de santé. Edward se leva et regarda Jasper qui se trouvait à quelques mètres de lui. Le regard vide de son ami lui donna des frissons, il n'avait jamais vu Edward dans un tel état.

- On va les enterrer, dit-il sèchement en passant près de Jasper. Et quand on aura terminé, on s'occupera de ces enfoirés.

Edward était devenu un vrai machine de guerre. Ils traquaient sans relâche ses ennemis ne leur accordant aucune pitié et organisait des embuscades sanglantes, qui lui valurent quelques cicatrices. Seule sa soif de vengeance guidait ses pas, tant et si bien que les peuples du nord perdirent une grande majorité de leurs guerriers de son seul fait. Étrangement la situation s'améliora peu à peu, les attaques se firent de plus en plus rare et bientôt les peuples du nord capitulèrent et un traité de paix fut signé. Aro qui était très impressionné par le sens tactique du jeune homme, le somma de rejoindre sa garde personnelle. N'ayant plus aucunes attaches, Edward s'installa au palais de Volturia. Il était devenu l'adjoint au commandant de la garde avec Jasper. Et même si ses démons intérieurs s'étaient calmés, son cœur restait froid et insensible, un véritable cœur de glace.

_FIN_

_Non je déconne, eh! Revenez..._

_A suivre..._

_Bon c'était un petit chapitre... mais c'était nécessaire de le couper là pour la suite de l'histoire._

_Dans le prochain chapitre vous découvriez les suites des aventures d'Edward qui va faire une bien étrange découverte._


	10. Chapter 10

_C'est la première fois que j'écris une histoire si facilement; d'habitude je rame un peu pour faire avancer le schmilblick, mais là ça sort tout seul._

_Donc on retrouve notre Edward, tout malheureux... mais don't worry, il va faire une surprenante rencontre qui va raviver son petit cœur tout glacé. Venez lire la suite des aventures d'Edward au pays des bisounours... euh au pays de Volturia. (l'auteure est désolée pour son sens de l'humour déplorable -_-)_

_Enjoy et bonne lecture._

Chapitre 10

- Tu m'as laissé mourir seule Edward, comment as-tu pu me faire ça, murmurait la voix en pleurant.

Edward tenta d'attraper sa main mais plus il s'approchait plus elle s'éloignait.

- Attends ne pars pas.

- Tout ça c'est ta faute... c'est toi le responsable... jamais je ne te pardonnerai.

- Bella! Cria-t-il en se redressant dans son lit.

Il était de nouveau en sueur, comme à chaque fois qu'il faisait ce cauchemar; c'est à dire, toutes les nuits depuis trois ans. Il reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller et fixa le plafond. Trois ans qu'elle était morte, trois ans qu'il pensait à elle à chaque instant. L'aube pointait à peine mais il décida de se lever, à quoi bon rester coucher, il savait de toute façon qu'il n'arriverait jamais à se rendormir.

La vie était plutôt agréable à Volturia. Il aurait pu être heureux si seulement il l'avait voulu. Mais le bonheur il ne le voulait pas, plus maintenant en tout cas. Il n'arrivait pas à l'oublier, sa petite furie. Il survivait voilà tout, l'Edward d'avant n'existait plus, il était mort le jour où elle était passé de l'autre côté du voile.

Un grand bal masqué devait avoir lieu le soir même à Volturia et tout le palais était en effervescence. Jasper et lui devraient assister au bal, déguisé en invité, ils pourraient ainsi, tout surveiller sans être remarqués. Jasper, qui était un grand séducteur, y vit l'opportunité d'accrocher une jolie donzelle comme il disait. Edward, lui, restait impassible, seul son travail l'intéressait.

- Capitaine Cullen, appela une voix délicate derrière lui.

Il se retourna et fut surpris de découvrir Jane Volturi s'approcher de lui.

- Altesse, dit-il en s'inclinant.

- Mon père m'a dit que vous seriez des autres ce soir, déclara-t-elle.

- Je crains hélas que ce ne soit pas pour le plaisir.

- Je suis sûr qu'une pause vous sera accordée capitaine. Je vous réserverez une danse. Il paraît que vous êtes excellent danseur.

- Je vous remercie Altesse pour cette attention mais votre père...

- Oh! mais père est d'accord, nous nous verrons ce soir. Excellente journée capitaine.

- Altesse.

Jane savait toujours ce qu'elle voulait et surtout comment l'obtenir. Elle s'était apparemment entiché de lui, et la jeune femme ne ménageait pas sa peine pour attirer son attention. Chaque fois qu'elle lui parlait, elle faisait mine de se pencher vers lui et posaient ses mains sur son avant-bras. Si Edward avait remarqué son petit jeux de séduction, il ne lui avait jamais donné aucun signe qui lui permettrait d'espérer quoi que ce soit de sa part. Certes, Jane Volturi était vraiment très belle, elle bougeait toujours avec grâce et élégance, mais elle laissait Edward de marbre.

A la tombée de la nuit les convives commencèrent à affluer et un bal au palais rassemblait rarement moins de cinq cents personnes. Edward était plutôt tendu, tous étaient masqués, et il se demandait comment il allait faire pour reconnaître un visage ennemi parmi la foule. Jasper, lui, avait tendance à se disperser quand des jolies filles étaient présentes et quand il arriva ce soir-là, il était tout excité.

- Calme-toi Don Juan, je te rappelle quand même qu'on n'est pas là pour le plaisir, bougonna Edward.

- Oh! Edward, lâche-toi un peu, déclara son ami en s'éloignant.

Le roi donna le coup d'envoi du bal et plusieurs personnes valsaient déjà sur la piste. Les œillades incessantes de Jane le rendait mal à l'aise, il avait besoin de s'éloigner au plus vite. Il fit signe à Jasper qu'il sortait pour prendre l'air. Le temps que ses yeux s'habituent à l'obscurité ambiant, Edward fut surpris par la brise douce et fraîche du soir. Seule la faible lueur de la lune éclairait la nuit. Tout autre personne que lui aurait pu trouvé ça romantique, mais lui tout ce qu'il voyait c'était la noirceur de la nuit.

Tout à coup, son œil fut attiré par une ombre fugitive dans une allée peu éclairée du palais. Il fronça les sourcils, personne n'était censé se trouver dans cette aile du château. Il soupira en se dirigeant vers l'inconnu, sûr que c'était un invité qui s'était égaré.

Lorsqu'Edward eut rejoint l'inconnu, celui était en train de sortir de la salle des coffres. Les deux gardes en faction gisaient sur le sol, inconscients.

- Eh! Hurla-t-il.

L'inconnu se retourna, visiblement surpris. Ça n'était définitivement pas un invité. Il était vêtu tout de noir et portait un masque qui lui cachait le visage. L'inconnu tenait un petit sac à la main. Edward comprit instantanément qu'il s'agissait d'un voleur et sortit son épée.

Le voleur recula et Edward se jeta sur lui. Mais le bougre était rapide et très agile et il envoya un coup de pied vers Edward, qui déstabilisé, laissa son épée tomber à terre. Un combat au corps à corps s'engagea entre eux. Edward esquivant la plus part des coups de son adversaire. Dans une ultime tentative de maitriser le voleur, Edward lui arracha son masque et l'autre tomba à terre, ramassant au passage l'épée d'Edward. Le voleur se releva, pointant l'épée vers Edward, le visage à découvert.

Edward, sentit son cœur cesser de battre, c'était impossible... la personne en face de lui était morte depuis longtemps, c'était impossible, il ne pouvait y croire.

- Be...lla, murmura-t-il la voix tremblante en faisant un pas vers la jeune femme qui se tenait devant lui.

La jeune fille recula un peu, ne comprenant pas pourquoi ce soldat connaissait son nom.

Edward s'aperçut qu'il portait toujours son masque et le retira doucement, le faisant tomber au sol.

La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux, interdite.

- Edward, chuchota-t-elle dans un souffle en lâchant l'épée. Les larmes coulèrent instantanément sur son visage. Ses jambes se dérobèrent sous le coup de l'émotion et elle s'écroula à genoux. Edward se précipita sur elle, l'étreignant avec force pour être sûr qu'il ne rêvait pas. La jeune fille posa ses mains sur le visage d'Edward, le tâtant pour être sûr que lui aussi était bien réel. Il avait changé, il était devenu beaucoup plus mature et elle fixa la petite cicatrice près de son sourcil gauche. Elle l'effleura du doigt et se demanda comment il l'avait eu. Était-ce lors de la prise du château? Elle fut prise d'un frisson en repensant à ce douloureux souvenir.

- Il m'a dit que tu était mort, sanglota-t-elle en resserrant son étreinte.

- Je te croyais morte aussi... j'ai reconnu ta robe dans la grange!

- Non... c'était Angela moi j'ai...

- Peu importe... tu es vivante c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi... Si tu savais à quel point tu m'as manqué. J'ai cru devenir fou de chagrin.

Il lui parsema le visage de petits baisers et embrassa tendrement ses lèvres. Elle lui sourit, c'était invraisemblable, tout ce temps perdu, toute cette souffrance. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle remarqua la gravure sur l'épée d'Edward, c'était l'emblème du palais.

- Tu es au service du roi? Lui demanda-t-elle ahurie.

- Oui depuis la mort de ton père. Mais et toi qu'est-ce que tu fais là à te faufiler comme une voleuse?

- Je suis désolée Edward, s'excusa-t-elle.

- De quoi es-tu déso...lée?

Il sentit ses membres s'engourdirent, puis sa vision se troubla et il perdit connaissance.

- Pardonne-moi, souffla Bella tandis qu'elle retirait du cou d'Edward l'aiguille empoisonnée.

Il allait dormir un moment et se réveillerait surement avec une bonne migraine. mais elle ne pouvait rester là plus longtemps. Elle avait déjà récupérée l'objet qu'elle cherchait, il lui fallait donc filer en vitesse ou sa mission pourrait être compromise. Elle ramassa son sac et se tourna une dernière fois vers Edward avant de disparaître dans le brouillard profond qui était tombé sur les rues de Volturia.

Edward se réveilla bien plus tard, secoué par Jasper. Il se redressa, en tenant sa tête entre ses mains.

- Ça va? Demanda Jasper inquiet.

- Oh bordel ma tête, s'exclama Edward.

- Quelqu'un a pénétré dans la salle du trésor, c'est sans doute lui qui t'a assommé, supposa son ami

- Je me souviens, on s'est battu.

- Tu as pu voir qui c'était?

- Non, mentit-il.

Jasper soupira, le roi était déjà furieux d'avoir été cambriolé mais si en plus ils n'avaient aucune piste sur l'identité du voleur, ça allait faire très très mal.

Ils se rendirent auprès de Aro qui tournait comme un lion en cage dans la salle du trône. Visiblement, il était hors de lui.

- Je veux qu'on fouille toutes les maisons de ce royaume si nécessaire, hurla-t-il, retrouvez-le moi tout de suite.

- Qu'a-t-il volé?

- Quelle importance, je veux le voir pendre au bout d'une corde. On ne vole pas un roi impunément.

- Majesté, déclara Jasper, si nous savions ce qu'il vous a dérobé, nous pourrions plus facilement le retrouver.

- Un pendentif, qu'on m'a offert. Un souvenir si vous voulez tout savoir. Je parie que c'est encore un coup de cette maudite alliance des voleurs, cracha-t-il.

Edward observa son souverain, celui-ci semblait au bord de l'apoplexie, il n'avait jamais vu Aro aussi furieux.

Edward quitta la salle du trône pensif, il avait menti en disant qu'il n'avait pas vu le voleur. Mais pouvait-il avouer que c'était Bella? Il regarda par la fenêtre. Dans cette purée de pois, personne n'aura rien vu et il se sentit quelques peu soulagé, au moins Bella serait passée inaperçue. Il devait à tout prix la retrouver. Il avait besoin de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé et pourquoi elle avait pénétré dans le château.

_A suivre... _

_Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas que j'allais la zigouiller comme ça, si?_

_Alors Bella est toujours en vie... et elle est devenue une voleuse! Si vous voulez savoir pourquoi rendez-vous au prochain chapitre. _


	11. Chapter 11

_Hello, on se retrouve pour un nouveau chapitre... Vous allez enfin savoir ce qui est arrivé à Bella._

_J'espère que ça vous plaira._

_Enjoy et bonne lecture._

Chapitre 11

La brume de la nuit s'était dissipée avec le jour lorsque Bella arriva au campement de fortune de l'alliance des voleurs. Un soleil printanier éclairait à nouveau les montagnes dans lesquels ils avaient élus domicile.

Dès que Jacob aperçut Bella, il se précipita vers elle.

- Où étais-tu, hurla-t-il en colère.

- J'étais au château, rétorqua Bella en continuant de marcher.

- Tu es devenue complètement folle, je t'avais pourtant interdit d'y aller seule. Tu aurais pu te faire tuer! Explosa Jacob en l'obligeant à s'arrêter pour lui faire face.

- J'ai été prudente ne t'inquiètes pas, assura la jeune femme en se dégageant du bras de Jacob.

- As-tu au moins trouvé ce que tu cherchais?

- Oui, il était là où tu l'avais dit.

Jacob soupira, Bella était une vraie tête de mule quand elle le voulait. Il lui avait pourtant interdit de s'y rendre seule, mais de toute évidence la jeune femme n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête.

- Je sais où se trouve l'épée, je l'ai vue là-bas, lâcha-t-elle. Grâce à moi on a progressé, alors remercie-moi au lieu de me crier dessus. Je suis fatiguée, dit-elle d'une voix las en reprenant son chemin.

Jacob la regarda s'éloigner. Mais quelle mouche l'avait piqué se demanda-t-il. Jamais il n'avait vu Bella si abattue, sauf peut-être lors de leur première rencontre.

La jeune fille entra dans sa tente et s'allongea sur son lit. Edward était vivant, c'était impensable. Pendant trois ans elle l'avait crue mort, et maintenant... Elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Il était au service de Aro et ça c'était un problème.

Edward l'avait cru morte aussi, il lui avait dit avoir vu le corps d'Angela.

Elle avait réussi à sortir de la grange ce jour-là et s'était enfuie du château par leur passage secret.

Après ça, elle avait erré plusieurs jours, seule, sans nourritures. Elle se souvint de se s'être allongée dans une clairière, épuisée et triste, attendant que la mort vienne la prendre. Mais c'est Alice qui est arrivée.

- Ne te fais plus aucun souci, lui avait-elle dit.

Bella n'avait jamais vu une personne aussi belle.

- Es-tu un ange? Lui avait demandé Bella.

Alice lui avait souri.

- Non, juste ton ange gardien.

Plus tard, elle s'était réveillée dans un lit bien chaud, Alice à ses côtés. Elle était petite et avait la grâce d'une elfe, ce qu'elle était à moitié d'ailleurs, lui expliqua-t-elle plus tard. Elle révéla à Bella qu'elle l'avait vu dans une de ses visions, agonisante et qu'elle savait que le destin de Bella n'était pas de mourir, en tout cas pas dans l'immédiat. Elle apprit par la suite qu'elle se trouvait au campement de l'alliance des voleurs. Jacob, leur chef, l'avait accueilli d'abord avec méfiance, pensant qu'elle était peut-être une espionne à la solde d'Aro. Elle avait appris de terribles secrets sur la guerre contre les peuples du Nord et maintenant elle n'aspirait plus qu'à une chose, se venger de l'assassin de son père. Petit à petit elle gagna leur confiance et parvint à se faire une place au sein du groupe. Jacob était quelqu'un d'intelligent et doux sous ses apparences de gros dur. Il fallait dire qu'il était plutôt impressionnant, grand, musclé et avec un regard ... déroutant. Quand il vous regardait on avait l'impression qu'il vous transperçait l'âme, la sondant pour y découvrir tous vos secrets.

- Bella... Bella! Appela Alice de sa voix fluette.

- Oh! Désolée ... j'ai dû m'assoupir, s'excusa Bella en s'asseyant sur son lit.

- Alors tu as été au château... Jacob est très énervé à propos.

- Je sais mais j'ai trouvé le médaillon.

- Tu as trouvé autre chose n'est-ce pas? Questionna Alice en caressant distraitement le pendentif que Bella lui avait tendu.

- J'ai... j'ai vu Edward, murmura-t-elle.

- Oui je sais.

- Tu savais? Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit? Maugréa Bella.

- Il y a des choses que tu dois apprendre seule.

- Il était là devant moi et moi...

- Tu doutes de lui...

Bella soupira, Alice avait raison elle doutait d'Edward.

- Au fait, Jacob t'attend. Il veux te parler, finit Alice en sortant de la tente.

Après s'être un peu débarbouiller, elle se dirigea d'un pas traînant vers la forêt, sachant que Jacob s'y cachait toujours lorsqu'il était énervé ou stressé. Il était train de couper férocement du bois, accompagné par son fidèle loup qui dormait, couché dans les feuilles mortes.

- Pourquoi est-tu en colère? Lui demanda-t-elle.

- A ton avis? Cracha-t-il furieux en s'acharnant sur un pauvre rondin de bois.

- Je suis revenue entière non! Et en plus je sais où se trouve l'épée.

- C'est pas ça le problème et tu le sais.

Jacob soupira et posa la hache sur une souche d'arbre.

- Tu aurais pu tous nous exposer! Imagine que tu te soit fait prendre ou que quelqu'un t'ai reconnue.

Bella se mordit la lèvre inférieure et baissa le regard. Jacob comprit instantanément qu'il s'était passé quelque chose au palais.

- Tu t'es faite démasquée, c'est ça... Par qui? Ordonna-t-il.

- Edward, il fait parti de la garde du palais.

- Ton frère..., s'exclama Jacob incrédule, je croyais... tu m'as dit qu'il était mort... Oh ça … c'est le bouquet. Il se prit la tête entre ses mains.

- Ecoute...

- Non toi tu m'écoutes... en pointant un doigt accusateur vers elle, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est réellement passé là-bas mais tu ne recommences pas. Tu es consigné au camp... tu as compris! Je te connais suffisamment pour savoir que tu voudras y retourner pour le voir. Ton Edward...il est à la solde d'Aro... tu sais ce que ça veut dire Bella, c'est notre ennemi.

- Mais je suis sûr qu'il ne sait rien, tenta Bella.

- Non c'est trop risqué... tu ne peux pas mettre la vie de tous ces gens en danger pour lui.

- Mais...

- La discution est close, répliqua-t-il d'un ton impérieux.

Il siffla son loup et repartit vers le campement. Bella le regarda partir, impuissante.

Pendant ce temps-là dans les faubourgs du palais, Edward courait après un homme d'un grande corpulence. Il se jeta sur lui et le plaqua au sol.

- Où sont-ils? Demanda le jeune en resserrant sa prise, faisant hurler l'individu.

- Je sais pas... et même si je savais ils me tueraient si je vous le disais.

- Si tu ne me dis rien, c'est moi qui vais te tuer.

- Edward, arrêtes tu vas lui briser le bras, s'exclama Jasper qui venait de les rejoindre.

- Où sont-il? Répéta fermement Edward.

L'homme hurla de douleur.

- Je ne sais pas... je crois qu'ils ont une planque... dans les montagnes.

Edward relâcha aussitôt sa prise et se releva.

- Ben tu vois quand tu veux, ironisa-t-il. En route.

Pendant qu'ils marchaient vers les écuries, Jasper questionna son ami, qu'il trouvait un peu plus virulent que d'habitude.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles!

- Oh Edward arrête, je te connais... qu'est-ce qu'il s'est réellement passé hier soir? Demanda-t-il suspicieux.

Edward soupira, son ami le connaissait bien de toute évidence.

- Je sais qui est le voleur.

- Quoi! Mais pourquoi n'avoir rien dit.

- Parce que... c'est impossible... je croyais qu'elle était morte et... je peux pas la trahir.

- Qui?

- Bella!lâcha-t-il

- Bella, comme Bella Swan... LA Bella! S'écria Jasper stupéfait.

- Moins fort, chuchota Edward agacé, oui Bella. Je dois la retrouver avant les autres... je veux des explications.

Ils partirent, seuls, vers les montagnes. Elles étaient tellement grandes qu'ils ne savaient pas par où commencer. Edward ferma les yeux et attendit un signe. Son instinct lui disait de partir vers l'Est, et son instinct se trompait rarement. Enfin sauf quand son instinct ne lui indiquait pas l'emplacement d'un piège des plus simples. Ils se retrouvèrent enfermés dans un filet quelques heures après.

- Ton instinct, hein, répliqua Jasper d'un ton sarcastique.

- Oh ça va, bougonna Edward.

- Tiens, tiens, tiens mais qu'est-ce que nous avons là? S'écria une voix moqueuse en contre-bas.

A suivre...


	12. Chapter 12

_Nouveau chapitre, une confrontation Bella/Edward dans ce chapitre._

_Enjoy et bonne lecture._

Chapitre 12

Ils s'écrasèrent durement sur le sol lorsqu'un des voleurs coupa la corde qui les retenaient prisonniers dans le filet.

Edward et Jasper furent aussitôt entourés par une demi-douzaine d'énergumène aux biceps bien gonflés.

- Et maintenant, ton instinct, il te dit quoi? Demanda ironiquement Jasper.

- Je crois que nous devrions les suivre, répondit calmement Edward.

- Je crois surtout qu'on a pas le choix, répliqua Jasper.

Les bandits lièrent solidement leurs mains derrière leurs dos et il les poussèrent violemment en marchant derrière eux jusqu'à l'entrée d'une petite cavité.

Jasper hésita à y entrer et le voleur qui le suivait lui donna un bon coup dans le bas du dos pour le faire avancer. La grotte était beaucoup plus grande qu'il le pensait et il y avait beaucoup de gens qui s'y activait. Tous, les regardait avec peur et méfiance. C'est à ce moment là que Jasper croisa le regard perçant d'Alice. Il trébucha sur une pierre et il l'entendit émettre un petit rire cristallin. Il lui sourit bêtement et fut complètement subjugué par le regard envoûtant de la jeune femme et ne la quitta des yeux que lorsqu'elle fut hors de portée.

Assis en tailleur, derrière une table basse, Jacob les regardait fixement. Il leur fit signe de s'asseoir sur les coussins. Edward, releva fièrement la tête dans un signe de rébellion qui fut rapidement avorté par un des voleurs. Celui-ci donna un coup de bâton dans les jambes d'Edward, l'obligeant à ses mettre à genoux. Le mouvement brusque d'Edward déchaîna les grognements du loup énorme qui se trouvait aux pieds de son maître, les babines retroussées.

- Calme Black, ordonna Jacob, apaisant instantanément le loup qui se recoucha à ses pieds.

- Que vient faire deux soldats de la garde royale dans ses montagnes? Demanda-t-il sèchement.

- Un peu de touriste, il paraît que c'est magnifique par ici à cette époque, ironisa Edward, ce qui lui valu un autre coup mais cette fois-ci derrière la tête.

- Que venez-vous faire par ici? Réitéra Jacob plus fermement.

- On cherche un voleur ou plutôt une voleuse, mais apparemment c'est tout une «alliance » de voleur qu'on a trouvé.

Jacob sourit narquoisement à Edward.

- Je vois que tu as le sens de l'humour... Voyons voir si tu l'as toujours quand je t'aurai tranché la tête, répliqua-t-il en sortant un couteau.

Le rideau derrière lui s'ouvrit et laissa apparaître Bella.

- C'est vraiment pas le moment, s'énerva Jacob.

- Edward! S'exclama Bella. Jacob s'il te plaît laisse-moi lui parler.

Jacob regarda, étonné, tour à tour Bella et Edward.

- C'est Edward! Cria Jacob... Bella s'ils sont là, les autres doivent le savoir aussi.

- S'il te plaît Jake, juste deux minutes.

Il se renfrogna les bras croisés, montrant clairement qu'il camperait sur ses positions.

- Je veux lui parler... seul à seul... il ne me fera pas de mal. S'il te plaît... le supplia-t-elle.

Après un bref silence au cours duquel il parut estimer que sa demande n'était pas outrageuse au point de la refuser, il déclara avec une profonde amertume:

- D'accord mais je serai à l'extérieur de la tente, s'il tente quoi que ce soit je le tue.

Il sortit rageusement de la tente accompagné par ses hommes et Jasper. Bella se précipita vers Edward et l'examina sous toutes les coutumes.

- Ils ne t'ont pas fait mal? Demanda-t-elle anxieuse.

- Non, grommela-t-il les yeux fixés sur le sol.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

- Non toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Et pourquoi m'avoir drogué l'autre soir? Bon sang Bella ça veut dire quoi tout ça? Hurla-t-il en colère.

- C'est une longue histoire, murmura-t-elle.

- J'ai tout mon temps, ironisa-t-il.

- Tu te souviens de ça, dit-elle en sortant un médaillon de sa poche.

- C'est celui de ton père.

- C'est ça que j'ai pris au palais.

Edward ne sembla pas comprendre ce que Bella venait de lui dire.

- Pourquoi le médaillon de ton père se trouverait-il au palais?

- Tu ne comprends donc pas. C'est Aro qui a fait tuer mon père.

- C'est n'importe quoi, s'exclama Edward incrédule, pourquoi aurait-il fait tuer ton père? C'est ta bande de voleurs qui t'a mis ça dans le crane.

- Non! Explosa-t-elle, le jour où mon père est mort... il y avait ce type immense avec un tatouage dans le cou... il a arraché le médaillon du cou de mon père et j'ai réussi à le blesser au visage et après ça je me suis enfuie. On m'a trouvé et amené ici. Ce ne sont pas des voleurs... juste des gens à qui l'on a tout pris. Sans Jacob je serai morte.

- Et qu'est-ce que le roi vient faire dans cette histoire?

- Il a payé grassement le peuple du nord pour nous attaquer.

- Pourquoi ferait-il ça, ça n'a aucun sens... Pourquoi s'engagerait-il dans une guerre contre son propre peuple?

- A cause de son frère Marcus. Il l'a empoisonné et il a usurpé sa place sur le trône. Tout ça c'était pour asseoir son autorité et être celui qui avait libéré son peuple du joug de ses agresseurs.

- Comment sais-tu ça? Hein!

- C'est Jacob qui me l'as dit.

- Alors maintenant tu écoutes des voleurs...

- Jacob n'est pas un voleur... c'est l'héritier légitime du trône, c'est le fils de Marcus!

Edward n'en croyait pas ses oreilles... Bella avait été complètement embobinée par ses voleurs... Comment avait-elle pu avaler d'aussi gros mensonges?

- Tu dis n'importe quoi, s'entêta-t-il, sans lui cette guerre n'aurait pas cessé... tu insultes ton souverain et tu le voles... je ne te reconnais plus Bella.

- Edward, souffla-t-elle peinée.

Comment pourrait-il croire ces mensonges alors que le roi avait été si bon avec lui.

- Les deux minutes sont écoulées, s'écria Jacob.

Bella était tétanisée, elle non plus ne le reconnaissait plus. Il faut dire qu'en trois ans on avait le temps de changer. L'Edward doux et protecteur d'autrefois avait disparu.

- S'il te plaît Jake laisse-les partir, supplia-t-elle. Ils ne diront rien.

- Elle a raison, je ne dirai rien... en souvenir du bon vieux temps... vous avez ma parole, ajouta Edward.

Jacob serra la mâchoire, son instinct lui disait qu'il pouvait leur faire confiance, mais son cœur c'était tout autre chose. Il avait envie de le pulvériser sur le champ. Néanmoins il lâcha par respect pour Bella:

- Relâchez-les à l'orée de la forêt...mais la prochaine fois que nos routes se croisent je ne serai pas aussi magnanime.

Bella les regarda sortir et croisa une dernière fois le regard d'Edward. Le regard qu'il lui lança lui transperça le cœur, il la regarda avec froideur et amertume. Cette fois-ci c'était vraiment fini.

- On va devoir partir ailleurs, l'endroit n'est plus sûr maintenant, déclara Jacob.

N'obtenant aucune réponse de sa part Jacob continua:

- Je t'avais prévenu Bella...

- N'en rajoute pas Jake... le coupa-t-elle alors que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux, puis elle se tourna et partit en direction de sa tente.

_A suivre..._

_Edward imbécile... comment as-tu osé traité Bella de la sorte... Mon gars il va falloir te faire pardonner et vite sinon Jacob pourrait bien te remplacer dans son cœur..._

_Dans le prochain chapitre... la rédemption est un long chemin truffé d'embûches._


	13. Chapter 13

_Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre après plusieurs jours d'absence... mais vous savez ce que c'est boulot boulot boulot dodo... plus trop le temps d'écrire en ce moment._

_Sinon je ne sais pas si vous connaissez The Hillywood show... ce sont 2 sœurs et elles ont fait de superbes parodies sur Twilight et Harry Potter... allez faire un tour sur you tube ça vaut le détour^^._

_Sur ce enjoy et bonne lecture_

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'as dit, demanda Jasper curieux de savoir pourquoi son ami paraissait si contrarié.

- Juste des mensonges, répondit-il avec amertume.

Jasper jeta un regard réprobateur à Edward, s'il était de toute évidence peu satisfait de sa réponse il ne fit aucun commentaire et ils rentrèrent en silence au palais.

Edward ne reconnaissait plus Bella, elle avait changé. Comment avait-elle pu se laisser embobiner par des voleurs. Où était donc passée la Bella qu'il connaissait. Il n'arrivait pas à croire les choses qu'elle lui avait dite. C'était impossible. Pourquoi Aro aurait-il voulu faire souffrir son peuple? Ça n'avait aucun sens. Quel beau gâchis, il avait vécu trois ans dans la culpabilité pour découvrir, du jour au lendemain, que celle qu'il aimait était belle et bien vivante et qu'en plus qu'elle était devenue tout ce qu'il combattait. Et malgré cet était de fait il était toujours amoureux d'elle, fallait-il qu'il soit fou?

Le lendemain matin lorsqu'ils firent leur rapport au roi, ils ne dirent pas mot sur leur rencontre avec Jacob. Edward n'avait qu'une parole et il comptait bien la tenir. Aro était toujours très exacerbé que le voleur ne fusse pas encore retrouvé et il exigea qu'ils continuent leur enquête.

Les semaines passèrent rapidement et peu à peu Aro cessa de leur demander quotidiennement des nouvelles.

Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'Edward et Jasper étaient revenus du campement de l'alliance des voleurs, et tous les jours il repensait à sa rencontre avec Bella, il n'arrivait pas à se l'ôter de la tête. Il avait besoin de se changer les idées et il décida d'aller s'entraîner un peu. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la salle d'entraînement, il croisa au détour d'un couloir un homme à la carrure imposante, au tatouage de dragon dans le cou. Edward le regarda un instant interloqué, il était certain de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part mais il ne se souvenait plus où. Puis il remarqua l'énorme balafre qui lui défigurait le visage et le souvenir de ce que Bella lui avait dit, lui revint en mémoire « il y avait ce type immense avec un tatouage dans le cou... il a arraché le médaillon du cou de mon père et j'ai réussi à le blesser au visage ». Edward s'arrêta et il le vit aller en direction des appartements privés du roi. Etait-il possible que Bella lui ai dit la vérité? Il décida d'en avoir le coeur net et fit demi tour suivant à distance Félix.

L'homme entra dans la chambre du roi et Edward colla son oreille à la porte pour entendre la conversation.

- Maître, vous m'avez fait demander, dit Félix en s'agenouillant devant Aro.

- Cette alliance des voleurs fait trop parler d'elle, retrouve-moi ce médaillon. Cela doit cesser, le conseil commence à poser des questions dérangeantes. Occupe-t-en rapidement. Si jamais on fait le lien entre moi et le médaillon de Swan, la situation risque de devenir inconfortable pour moi.

- A vos ordres.

- Félix si à tout hasard tu tombes sur mon neveu... fait-moi plaisir et ramène-moi sa tête. Mes sources m'ont rapporté qu'il sait où se trouve l'épée, je vais la mettre en sécurité dans mes appartements.

- Nous savons qu'ils ont bougé il n'y a pas longtemps, suivre leurs traces ne sera pas un problème. Nous partons immédiatement.

- Bien, Excellent... Ne me déçois pas cette fois Félix.

Edward était stupéfait, il ne pouvait croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Bella avait donc bien dit la vérité. Quel idiot il avait été. Il se dissimula derrière une des colonnes du couloir et regarda passer Félix. Il devait à tout prix les prévenir, ils couraient tous au massacre.

Il croisa Jasper à ce moment-là et l'attrapa par le bras et l'entraîna vers une salle inoccupée.

- Whoo, s'exclama Jasper, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Edward commença à faire les cents pas dans la pièce, visiblement préoccupé.

- Comment faire ?

- Comment faire quoi ? Questionna Jasper.

- On doit les prévenir !Continua-t-il.

- Mais qui ? Demanda Jasper, inquiet de la santé mentale de son ami qui parlait seul.

- Tout ça c'est complètement dingue.

- Edward ! Là c'est toi qui est dingue. Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

- De Bella, répondit-il en continuant de tourner en rond.

- Ah, je vois... non en fait je vois pas... Edward ! Edward, appela Jasper d'une voix ferme, tu veux bien arrêter de tourner comme ça et enfin m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe.

- Tout ce qu'elle m'a dit... c'était la vérité... et moi je ne l'ai pas cru ! Jamais, tu m'entends jamais elle ne m'avait menti alors pourquoi est-ce que je ne l'ai pas cru cette fois-ci ? Hein ? Tu veux savoir pourquoi... parce que j'étais en colère. En colère de la savoir avec cette bande de voleur... en colère de la voir aussi intime avec monsieur muscle... et en colère contre moi-même, dit-il d'une traite. Edward se sentit tout à coup plus léger, il avait enfin vider son sac et ça lui avait fait du bien.

Jasper le regarda hébété, ne comprenant toujours pas ce qu'avait voulu dire Edward.

- La vérité sur quoi.

Edward empoigna son ami par les épaules et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- C'est Aro qui a fait tué le père de Bella.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis !

- Il a dupé tout le monde, je l'ai entendu discuter avec un type, ce même type que Bella m'a dit avoir vu le jour de l'attaque du château ! Écoute on a pas vraiment le temps de discuter de ça maintenant. Bella est en danger, on doit les prévenir ou ils vont se faire massacrer.

- Edward... s'exclama Jasper hésitant. Il ne savait pas où sa loyauté devait aller. Envers son roi ou son ami. Il se sentait tiraillé entre les deux. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner Edward mais d'un autre côté s'il le suivait il trahirait son roi. Mais la perspective de revoir la jolie inconnue finit de le convaincre.

- Tu te rends compte que si nous partons nous serons considérer comme des traîtres et qu'il n'y aura pas de possibilités de retour, ajouta Jasper dans un sursaut de lucidité.

- Bella est plus importante que tout au monde pour moi. Je l'ai laissé une fois je ne referai pas la même erreur deux fois.

Jasper soupira, il allait sûrement le regretter...

- Bon allons-y.

Ils préparèrent en vitesse leurs affaires et Jasper rejoignit Edward à l'écurie à la tombée de la nuit où il était en train de seller les chevaux.

- Et maintenant comment on fait pour les retrouver ? Demanda Jasper.

Edward allait répondre lorsqu'une voix fluette s'éleva de la pénombre.

- Je peux peut-être vous aider.

- Qui es-tu ? Demanda Edward aux aguets.

- Je m'appelle Alice, dit-elle en fixant Jasper. Bella est une de mes amies, je peux vous conduire à elle.

Edward la regarda avec méfiance, se demandant s'il pouvait lui faire confiance.

- Je me souviens de toi, tu étais au campement la dernière fois. Je m'appelle Jasper Withlock, dit-il d'une voix charmeur en donnant un baiser sur la main d'Alice.

- Oui je m'en souviens aussi.

- On aura le temps de bavarder plus tard, on doit partir sinon on va attirer l'attention, s'écria Edward agacé.

- Le campement n'était plus sûr après votre départ, on a dû bouger plus au nord, si nous partons tout de suite, nous y serons avant l'aube.

Alice monta avec aisance dernière Jasper, lui agrippant fermement la taille. Jasper rougit légèrement et lança son cheval au galop, obligeant Alice à le serrer d'avantage. Finalement il avait bien fait d'accompagner Edward.

L'aube pointait à peine lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au nouveau campement. Alice les emmena directement à la tente de Jacob, qui était furieux de revoir les deux soldats. Alice expliqua rapidement la situation à Jacob qui se calma quelque peu.

- Nous devons évacuer les femmes et les enfants, dit Jacob d'une voix grave. Quand doivent-ils arriver ?

- Je ne sais pas. Il a juste dit qu'il serait facile de suivre votre trace.

Jacob réfléchit quelques instants et s'adressa à Alice.

- Nous allons partir par la rivière, ça sera plus dur pour eux de nous pister. Préviens tout le monde que nous partons dans une heure. Et dis au vieux fou de me rejoindre ici.

Alice acquiesça et sortit de la tente, Jacob se tourna vers Edward et Jasper, les fixant.

- Pourquoi est-ce que vous nous avez prévenu ?

- Je l'ai fait pour Bella... répondit Edward.

- Vous savez qu'ils ne s'arrêteront pas avant de vous avoir retrouver, affirma Jasper. Vous ne pourrez pas vous cacher éternellement. Le roi veut votre perte à tous.

- Ah oui et que proposes-tu, s'écria Jacob en colère, que nous restions ici et qu'on se fasse massacrer.

- La colère trouble ton cœur et elle t'aveugle, répliqua Laurent qui venait de franchir le seuil de la tente sous les regards étonnées d'Edward et Jasper.

- Maître Laurent! S'exclamèrent-ils d'une même voix.

- Vous vous connaissez ? Demanda Jacob tout aussi surpris.

- Oui, ces jeunes gens ont été mes disciples, raconta le vieux maître.

- Comment se fait-il que vous soyez ici ? Questionna Jasper.

- Une longue histoire que je me ferais un plaisir de vous raconter plus tard. Pour l'instant nous avons d'autres préoccupations.

- Qu'est-ce que vous suggérez ? Demanda Jacob.

- Maîtrise ta colère Jacob et utilise-la à ton avantage.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Tu es bien le chef d'une bande de voleur, non ? L'infiltration clandestine, n'est-ce pas là l'un de tes talent ?

- Oui mais...

Laurent soupira devant le manque de réaction de Jacob.

- Je te parle de t'infiltrer dans le palais pour récupérer l'épée et que tu gagnes enfin ta place légitime.

- Mais c'est de la folie, répliqua Jasper, depuis l'intrusion de Bella le niveau de sécurité est au maximum. Ils ne pourront pas faire un pas sans être repéré.

- En effet...mais nous avons un avantage de taille. Vous connaissez les moindres recoins de ce palais.

Laurent expliqua alors à Jacob, Edward et Jasper le plan qu'il avait imaginé.

Peu après ils sortirent de la tente. Alice qui préparait l'évacuation du campement s'approcha d'eux.

- Nous sommes prêt à partir.

- Très bien, conduit tout le monde aux barques nous partons sans attendre.

Edward croisa à cet instant le regard chocolaté de Bella. Elle le toisa et se détourna visiblement furieuse. Il soupira, que croyait-il ? Qu'elle se jetterait dans ses bras ! Il allait devoir redoubler d'efforts et de supplications pour qu'elle le pardonne. Il devait y arriver parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à concevoir la vie sans elle.

A suivre...

_Ben c'était laborieux... j'ai eu du mal à écrire ce chapitre (peut-être parce que c'est le 13 ^^) il m'a donné du fil à retordre^^._

_On se retrouve bientôt pour la suite..._


	14. Chapter 14

_Dans ce chapitre on en apprend un peu plus sur la vie de Jacob. Et bien sûr on va retrouver Bella et Edward^^_

_Enjoy et bonne lecture_

Jacob fixa son loup endormi à ses pieds, profitant de ses derniers instants de répit pour songer à sa vie plutôt atypique et à la haine féroce qui l'opposait à son oncle. Cette histoire avait commencé bien avant sa naissance. A cette époque son père, Marcus était un roi aimé et respecté de tous, et bien qu'il soit le cadet des deux fils de son grand-père, celui-ci avait choisi son père pour lui succéder sur le trône, jugeant Aro trop orgueilleux et immature. Sa mère lui avait raconté comment son père avait été empoisonné par son très cher frère. Lorsque sa mère avait découvert qu'elle était enceinte de Jacob, elle avait pris la fuite, sachant pertinemment qu'elle aurait subi le même sort que son défunt mari. Ils s'était caché pendant longtemps mais Aro avait appris la naissance du digne héritier du trône et ils les avaient traqué, sans relâche. Et un jour ce qui devait arriver... arriva. Jacob venait d'avoir 13 ans et lui et sa mère avaient trouvé refuge dans un petit village de pêcheurs, lorsqu'une nuit des soldats défoncèrent leur porte. Ils tuèrent la mère de Jacob, mais lui avait pu prendre la fuite. Il avait erré seul pendant des semaines, évitant tout contact avec les humains. Et puis un jour, au détour d'un chemin, alors qu'il avait fait une halte pour se reposer, Jacob avait entendu un gémissement aigu dans un buisson. Il s'était approché et avait découvert un louveteau noir dont la patte était prise au piège. Il s'était approché de l'animal, qui tremblait et gémissait de douleur, et l'avait libéré de son piège en fer. Il avait, ensuite, déchiré un morceau de sa tunique et l'avait entortillé autour de la patte du louveteau blessé. L'animal lui avait léché la main comme pour le remercier. Après cela, le loup n'avait plus voulu le quitter. Jacob caressa distraitement la tête de l'animal, songeant que ce jour-là il s'était trouvé un compagnon fidèle. Il s'allongea près du feu et sombra peu à peu dans les abîmes du sommeil.

Le temps était l'orage dehors, d'épais nuages noirs masquaient le ciel étoilé et on entendait au loin le roulement sourd du tonnerre.

Plus loin dans un autre tente, Edward, lui, était tout à fait réveiller. Il ruminait sans cesse. Voilà trois jours qu'il était là et Bella n'avait pas fait le moindre signe vers lui, et malgré ses nombreuses tentatives pour l'aborder, elle s'obstinait à l'ignorer. Elle allait le rendre fou s'il n'arrivait pas à lui parler. Aux grands mots les grands remèdes, Edward sortit précipitamment de sa tente et entra dans celle de Bella sans plus de cérémonie.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? S'écria-t-elle en l'apercevant.

- On doit parler !

- Je n'ai rien à te dire alors va-t-en, s'exclama-t-elle furieuse.

- Je ne bougerai pas tant qu'on aura pas parler, répliqua-t-il en croisant les bras, lui prouvant ainsi qu'il camperait sur ses positions.

- Très bien, dans ce cas c'est moi qui m'en vais.

Elle passa près d'Edward le toisant avec fierté et prit la direction de la rivière. Edward la rejoignit en quelques enjambées.

- C'est ridicule Bella, tu te conduits comme une enfant.

- Je suis ridicule maintenant, explosa-t-elle en continuant d'avancer.

- Parfaitement... alors quoi maintenant on ne peut plus se parler parce que j'ai fait une petite erreur de jugement.

- Petite... erreur, s'écria-t-elle en retournant pour lui faire face tandis que la pluie commençait à tomber... tu appelles ça une petite erreur de jugement !

- Bon d'accord... une grosse erreur... mais essaie de te mettre un peu à ma place. Comment aurais-tu réagi...

- C'est pas le problème Edward. C'est la façon dont tu m'as regardé...

- Je suis désolé... je regrette sincèrement...

- Non Edward... je ne peux pas te pardonner comme ça... Tu ne sais pas tout ce que j'ai enduré au cours de ces trois années... j'ai tellement souffert... non je ne peux pas... dit-elle en secouant la tête avant de reprendre sa marche.

- Et moi... hein ! S'écria-t-il, tu crois que je n'ai pas souffert aussi... Je t'ai crue morte Bella... j'ai vécu l'enfer sur terre en me demandant à chaque seconde pourquoi je n'étais pas mort aussi... à me demander pourquoi je n'avais pas pu te protéger... Tu es tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu Bella, et j'ai voulu te rejoindre des milliers de fois dans la mort... mais mon orgueil de chevalier m'en empêchait... pourtant à chaque bataille j'espérais qu'on me tue et qu'enfin ma souffrance cesse.

Bella cessa de marcher et Edward en profita pour s'approcher lentement de la jeune fille. La pluie redoublait d'intensité et formait à présent un rideau opaque autour d'eux. L'eau ruisselait sur leurs habits mais ils s'en fichaient. Edward porta sa main sur le menton de la jeune femme, l'obligeant à le regarder.

- Parce que la vie sans toi ne vaut rien... continua-t-il, elle est fade et glacée comme mon cœur l'a été ces trois dernières années.

Le cœur de Bella se mit à battre la chamade. La douceur de la voix d'Edward, la sincérité de son regard la touchaient en dépit de la colère qu'elle ressentait encore.

Il soupira profondément et ajouta d'une voix rauque :

- Je t'aime Bella, je t'ai toujours aimé et je t'aimerai toujours.

Bella approcha ses lèvres de celles d'Edward et l'embrassa avec tendresse. Puis Edward resserra son étreinte et approfondit leur baiser. A ce moment-là, un éclair incendia le ciel, suivi d'un bruit fracassant, les obligeant à se séparer. Edward posa sa main sur le bras de Bella et l'entraîna vers le campement. Il fit entrer Bella dans sa tente. Bella croisa le regard brûlant d'Edward et se mit à rougir. Il l'enlaça et l'embrassa doucement d'abord, caressant ses lèvres du bout de sa langue, puis effleurant ses joues de sa bouche.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Tout en gémissant d'impatience, elle passa son bras derrière le dos d'Edward et l'attira contre lui. Elle écrasa sa bouche contre la sienne dans un baiser farouche.

D'un geste impérieux, il posa les mains sur ses seins qu'il caressa à travers l'étoffe mouillée, lui arrachant un gémissement de plaisir. Les lèvres entrouvertes, la respiration haletante, Bella s'abandonnait à lui sans retenue.

Il lui ôta sa tunique, libérant ses seins qu'il frôla du bout des doigts. La faible lueur du feu était suffisante pour qu'il admire les formes appétissantes de sa poitrine.

Les gémissements de Bella s'intensifièrent. Il fit glisse sa jupe le long de ses jambes et bientôt elle fut nue devant lui. Avec une lenteur ensorcelante, il caressa ses fesses, puis fit glisser ses mains le long de ses cuisses et remonta doucement vers l'intérieur. Il la caressa lentement, comme on effleure une rose puis s'arrêta et la fit s'allonger doucement sur une couverture.

Il se déshabilla en vitesse et reprit ses caresses.

- S'il.. s'il te plaît... maintenant ! Supplia Bella d'une voix rauque.

Les yeux clos, arc-boutée sur la couverture, elle le senti entrer en elle dans un gémissement. En un seul coup de reins, il l'emplit totalement. Edward se mit à bouger, attisant à chaque mouvement le brasier qui la consumait, s'étendant peu à peu à tout son corps.

Un intense bonheur s'empara de Bella, elle avait l'impression d'avoir quitter son propre corps et de flotter juste au dessus. Puis une vague de plaisir souleva tout son corps et elle fut emportée dans son déferlement. Le corps couvert de sueur, Edward luttait de tout son être pour se contrôler. Mais il abandonna quand il sentit Bella sombrer dans l'extase. Avec un dernier coup de rein, il explosa en elle. Il roula sur le côté et enlaça Bella, l'embrassant sur l'épaule.

- Je crois que tu es pardonné, chuchota-t-elle.

Il sourit et l'embrassa à nouveau puis tira la couverture sur eux et ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, épuisés.

A suivre...


End file.
